Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by ladyluck538
Summary: Adam of the young and restless, meets Brenda from the general hospital
1. Chapter 1

**Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

Brenda had only been in Genoa City a couple hours. She had just finished unpacking, when she looked over at the time. It was almost time for her meeting. She pulled out a black suit, and quickly changed. She had landed a job, as the new face of Beauty of Nature. She was supposed to be having a meeting with all the top executives, including the man himself, Victor Newman. Brenda grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

Turns out Victor was a very charming man, with impeccable manners. She also met his son, Nicholas Newman. He was definitely a ladies man, and very good looking at that. Victor's daughter was also in attendance. Brenda liked her. She could tell, she was different from the rest of the Newmans. Sort of a free spirit.

The meeting was extremely successful, and Brenda was looking forward to working with them.

After it was over, Nicholas walked her to the elevator.

"I look forward to working with you Miss Barrett."

"Call me Brenda, please."

He smiled. "Only if you call me Nick."

Brenda grinned. "Works for me." The elevator door opened, and she got on. "Talk to you soon."

"Look forward to it." The doors closed. Nick smiled and sighed. He found her to be very charming, and extremely attractive. He made his way back to the conference room….

Brenda was staying at the athletic club. It was courtesy of Newman Enterprises. She walked in the lobby, and headed to the bar. She ordered a diet coke.

"Come on, you can do better than that."

Brenda looked to her right, and spotted a guy sitting a couple of seats down from her. His hair was all wild, but he wore a nicely tailored suit. "I only drink when I'm in the mood."

He shrugged. "Well, I'll help you get there. Have a drink on me, it'll put some hair on your chest."

"Why would I want hair on my chest?"

"It's fashionable, or haven't you heard?"

Brenda laughed. "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." He gulped down the rest of his drink, and got up, barely looking in her direction. "Enjoy your diet coke."

"I...will."

She watched as he headed up the stairs.

Brenda turned around, and took a sip of her drink…

Brenda had been in Genoa City for a couple of weeks now. She had already begun shooting the ad campaign, for Beauty of Nature. Nick was overseeing it, which meant they spent an enormous about of time together.

Brenda had just finished a long day of shooting. She threw on some sweats, and was preparing to leave. Nick offered to take her back to the athletic club, she accepted.

They had just entered the club, when they ran into a tall red head.

The red head looked at Brenda, then Nick.

Nick smiled. "Brenda, I would like you to meet Phyllis, my...girlfriend."

Brenda smiled, and extended a hand. Phyllis looked at it, and shook it. Brenda could tell Phyllis was not please, to see him with her.

Nick tried to ease things. "Brenda is the new face of Beauty of Nature. Remember, I told you, we were shooting the ad campaigns."

Phyllis nodded. "Riiight."

Brenda didn't know what was going on, and at that moment she really didn't care. She turned to Nick. "Thanks for the ride. Nice meeting you Phyllis." She left.

Phyllis looked at Nick. "She's pretty."

"Yeah, so?"

She glared at him for a moment. "Let's go home."

"Ok." Nick looked briefly in Brenda's direction, then followed Phyllis out of the door.

Brenda walked up to the bar. "Club soda please?"

"You really need to loosen up."

She looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Behind you."

Brenda smiled. "I'm quite loose."

Adam took a seat at the bar, and grabbed a handful of nuts.

Brenda looked at him. "I wouldn't eat those if I were you."

"Why?"

"Germs."

He chuckled and shook his head. "To some, I am the plaque." He looked over at her. "So, feel sorry for the nuts."

Brenda laughed.

A blonde walked in, his eyes followed her. Brenda looked at the woman, and back at him. "Someone you know? Or someone you want to know?"

He turned back around. "Someone I use to know. My ex wife."

"Oh. Why did she ignore you?"

"She does that from time to time."

"Bad breakup?"

"Bad beginning."

Brenda looked confused.

Adam could tell he lost her. "Look, don't worry about it. If you stick around long enough, I'm sure one of the Genoa City Saints will fill you in."

"Show me someone without a past."

Adam shrugged. He heard someone approaching, and turned around. Victoria was standing there. "Hello sis."

Brenda looked at Victoria, then back at Adam. "That's your sister?"

Victoria looked at Brenda. "Unfortunately. Look Brenda, if I were you, I 'd stay clear of him. He is bad news."

Adam chuckled.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I hope you take my advice." She walked off.

Adam looked at Brenda. "So, the good looking brunette's name is Brenda?"

"And you are a Newman?"

"Unfortunately. I'm like the Newman, they wish they could throwback."

Brenda laughed. "We have something in common. I was the family reject too."

"Good to know." Adam threw some more nuts into his mouth. "Ok, Brenda. How do you know my sister?"

"I'm shooting a couple of ad campaigns for Beauty of Nature."

He looked her over. "I can see why."

Brenda grinned. "Is that a compliment?"

Adam looked straight ahead, and took a sip of brandy. "The devil doesn't compliment. If I were you, I'd get my little picnic basket, and run back to grandma's house. You don't want to get bitten by the big bad wolf. I think that's what my sister was trying to say."

"Well Mr. Neman, I have been known to bite back."

Adam laughed. He looked at his watch. "You might want to leave, before you get another lecture. Their like buses, they come through ever thirty minutes."

"Are you that bad?"

"Sometimes."

"All I have ever seen you do, is sit at this bar, and by yourself at that."

"Have you been stalking me?"

"I've seen you a couple of times, when I'm going up to my room. Do you have any friends?"

"I have enemies."

"What do you do Mr. Newman?"

"Let's see…..I drink."

"Be careful you don't want to turn into an alcoholic."

"Thanks for the advice."

Brenda stood up. "I guess it's time to take my picnic basket, and head to my room. Until next time."

"So, there will be a next time? Goody."

She shook her head, laughed, and walked away.…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Part 2**

Brenda had been working very closely with Nick. So close, that every time his red headed girlfriend saw her, she stared her down. Brenda tried her best to ignore her. She was really trying to be on her best behavior, but she was getting tired of her looks, and was about to let that bitch side come out.

Brenda learned through the office gossip, that Nick and his brother was once married to the same woman, Sharon. She met her a couple of times. She didn't understand the appeal, she seemed kind of flaky to her, but some men liked that type.

Brenda and Nick are having lunch at the athletic club, when Adam walked in. Brenda and Adam, had often spent evenings talking at the bar. They had developed a weird friendship.

Nick's back was facing him. Adam looked over at her and nodded. She smiled and nodded back. Nick turned and looked over at him.

"Brenda, I'm not in the business of telling people what to do, but you should stay clear of him. He is nothing but trouble."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll definitely keep that in mind."

"I'm serious Brenda, he is a user."

"Nick, thanks for the warning. I hardly know him. When he sees me, he says hello, no harm in that right?"

"You shouldn't even speak to him."

Brenda laughed. "Wow, that's cold. There is no harm in saying hello, to anyone."

"Not that creep. If you ever wanted to know what the devil looks like, he is sitting at that bar."

"I doubt he's the devil."

"Maybe not, but he's as close as you can get."

Brenda shook her head. "Does this have something to do, with the fact that you two, were involved with the same woman?"

"No, it has more to do with him, taking my child, and passing it off as somebody else's."

"What?"

"Yes, that's why I hate him."

Brenda looked over at Adam, then back at Nick. "I guess you would…..have every right to hate him."

"Yeah, I wish he'd leave town, but he'd never give any of us the satisfaction."

"Where is your child now?"

Nick went on to tell her all about Faith, and her mother Sharon.

"So she forgave him?"

"I guess."

"She had to, especially if she married him."

"She was out of her mind for awhile, but I think she has finally wised up."

Brenda and Nick finished eating. Brenda sees Phyllis walk in. "There is your other half, I think I'll say my goodbyes, before she comes over and pees on you. You know to mark her territory."

Nick laughed, and Brenda got up, heading to the bar. She passed Phyllis on the way.

"Brenda."

"Phyllis."

Brenda continued onto the bar. She placed her drink down, and sat down. She looked over at Adam.

Adam picked up his glass. "Club soda."

"Good, I was beginning to think, I needed to look up AA. I was a little worried about you."

"The devil can take care of himself. And you shouldn't worry, it causes wrinkles."

Phyllis threw a piece of bread at Nick, who was looking at Brenda and Adam.

"I'm sorry, She shouldn't be talking to him."

"She is a grown woman Nick, and why do you care?"

"Because she doesn't know what he's capable of. I tried telling her."

"Are you attracted to her?"

Nick looked over at Phyllis. "Of course not. I'm attracted to you."

She glared at him. "Good..."

"So what did my dear old brother have to say about me?"

"A lot, and some of the things are quite disturbing, but I wanted to give you an opportunity to tell your side."

"Tell my side?" Adam pulled the glass to his lips, and drunk some. "Whatever he said, it's the truth. And I'm a liar too, this is vodka." He drunk the rest, and stood up. "I'll leave you to your drink, this is normally the time when people get disgusted." He leaves.

Her eyes followed him. She should have been scared out of her mind, but for some reason she wasn't. She felt sorry for him. Maybe there was a time when he really was bad, but she didn't see any evidence of it now. Unless he was hiding it well. She got up and headed upstairs.

Adam was in his room, when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door.

"May I come in?"

"You sure you want to? You do know I'm crazy right?"

"I don't think you're crazy. But then again I hardly know you. All I know, is you're my little drunk friend who sits at the bar, and spits out the funniest one liners, I've ever heard."

"After that compliment, of course you can come in." Adam moved to the side, and allowed her entrance.

Brenda walked in and looked around. "Not as junky as I expected."

Adam closed the door. "I don't know if you know this, but we have maids."

She laughed. "I prefer to clean up after myself, I don't like strangers rambling, through my things."

Adam walked over to the sofa and sat down, putting his feet on top of the coffee table. "My life is an open book, ramble away."

Brenda looked down at him, and grinned. The smiled left her face. "I have to ask, how could you do something like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like everything?"

"I was in a bad place. I hated everything and everybody."

"Are you still in that bad place?"

Adam smiled. "Depends on the day."

"I don't believe that."

"You don't even know me, or are you psychic?"

"No, just a hunch. Look, I'm not going to pretend like what you did, was ok, because it wasn't. But I've done some crazy things too. Everybody deserves a second chance."

"Where did you learn that, Oprah?"

Brenda laughed. "Are you ever serious?"

Adam smiled. "Sometimes."

"Mr. Adam Newman, I have never met anyone like you."

"And you never will."

"I'm positive I won't." They look at each other for moment. "Well, I won't keep you, I'll get out of your way."

"Why are you leaving? Stay, I'll order something to eat and drink."

"I just ate."

"You can eat again."

Brenda dropped her purse on the coffee table, and sat down in one of the chairs. "I'll just watch you eat."

Adam grinned. "I have been told, I am sexy when I eat." Adam picked up the phone, and ordered some food. They make small talk, and of course wise cracks until the food arrives.

The food has arrived, and Brenda still refuses to eat. Adam is eating, and he looked up at her. She is drinking a bottled water. "You're doing nothing to dispel the rumor, that models don't eat."

"I just ate! I'm not going to eat again."

"Suit yourself." He spooned some food into his mouth, then looked over at her. "Aren't you too short to be a model?"

"I don't do runway, only beauty shots."

"What's a beauty shot?"

"They concentrate on the face."

"Oh, well you do have a lovely one of those."

"Oooh a compliment, wow."

"You should be grateful, I rarely give out those."

Brenda chuckled. "I'm honored." *knock at the door*

Adam stood up, and walk over and answered it. "Sharon?"

"Hello Adam. May I come in?"

Adam turned and looked at Brenda, then back at Sharon. "The more the merrier."

Sharon walked in, and was shocked to see Brenda sitting in the chair. "Hi."

Brenda smiled. "Hello." Brenda stood up, and grabbed her purse. "I was just leaving."

"You don't have to leave."

"No, I'm tired." She walked passed Adam. "Thanks for the talk."

"Likewise." She leaves.

Sharon waited till the door closed. "A new friend?"

Adam ignored her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by, to see how you were doing."

"I've seen you a couple of times this week, and you ignored me."

"I'm sorry, I just…..never mind." She started fumbling with her fingers.

He moved closer. She backed up a little. "I miss you, Sharon."

"I miss you too, but Adam you keep doing all of these crazy things. It's making things difficult for us."

"Sharon, I apologized. But a lot of the things there are coming up, happened in the past."

"You sure have done a lot, I never know what's going to come up next."

"You know I did a lot of things, if you are going to be with me, you have to learn how to accept it, and move on. And I told you, those things were from my past, I can't go back and undue them."

"I wish you could." She stared into his eyes. He reached up and caressed her face, then leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away.

"I shouldn't have come here, I have to go." She rushed out of the room, without giving him a chance to say anything.

He shook his head and sighed. He loved her, but this whole song and dance, was getting old…...

It was Saturday, and Brenda didn't have anything to do. She was still kind of new in town, and the only person she knew was Adam. Of course she knew Nick and Victoria, and some other people from Newman, but she had the most fun with Adam. She showered and threw on some sweats. She walked down to his room, and knocked on the door.

She heard some fumbling, and then the door opened. She looked him over. "You look a mess." She made her way inside, without even waiting on him to ask her in. "Throw on something, let's go take a walk in the park."

Adam pushed the door closed, and made his way back over to the bed. "I don't take walks in the park, I take walks to the bar."

Brenda laughed. She looked around, and saw a bottle of brandy and a glass. "Rough night?"

"Not really, I just find great pleasure in drinking alone."

"Well, I don't have to work today, so you are going to keep me company."

"I am?"

"You are." She walked over, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his feet. She walked him over to the bathroom, and pushed him in. "Shower, and throw on some sweats."

"I don't own sweats."

"You wear suits everyday?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you even have a job?"

"No."

"So why do you wear them everyday?"

"Nothing like a sharp dressed man." He winked. "The ladies just love it."

"I've never seen you with anyone."

"Thanks for raining on my parade."

"Just put on something casual." She closed the door. Adam laughed, and went and turned on the shower….

Brenda decided to drag Adam to the zoo, instead of the park. She was shocked to learn, he grew up on a farm.

"I can't picture you on a farm."

He shrugged. "Most people can't."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes and no. I loved the times with my mother, but I always knew I was destined for other things. Not the kinds of things, I ended up doing, but….."

"I know, you don't have to talk about it."

They walk in silence for awhile, and then Brenda looked over at him. "Adam, just talking to you, I can see how smart you are, why aren't you doing anything with yourself?"

"I told you, I'm like the plaque, no one will come near me."

"Why not leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yes, leave this town, and start fresh." They walked over to a bench and sit down.

He smiled. "That would make my family so happy, and I can't have that. But enough about me, where and how did you grow up?"

Brenda told him all about how she grew up. How she started out in boarding schools, and how she ended up in Port Charles.

Adam looked her over, and smiled. "You are somewhat nice looking, why aren't you married?"

"I'm allergic."

He laughed.

"I've made attempts, it just never ended up, how I wanted to."

"What do you mean attempts?"

"Let see, I got left at the altar twice. And then there was this time, my fiancée's dead wife showed up."

"Wow. I guess you are allergic."

They laugh.

"So where do you call home, Brenda?"

"The majority of the time, Rome."

"Rome?"

"Yes. I have a place there. You ever been?"

"Nope."

"You should visit one day."

"Maybe."

"I love the animals, but two hours at the zoo, is enough for me. I'm ready to go. Are you?"

"Yeah, let's go….."

Before heading back to the athletic club, Adam and Brenda stopped by the coffee shop. They were on their way out, when they ran into Nick and Phyllis.

Nick looked at Brenda then Adam. "Brenda, you shouldn't be hanging out with this guy, I told you he's trouble."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Thanks St. Nick, but I think she can make her own decisions."

"Shut up punk, I'm not talking to you!"

Brenda intervened. "Whoa! Look Nick, I appreciate the concern, I really do. But I'm a big girl. Got my big girl panties on, and I can handle anything that comes my way."

Phyllis pulled on Nick's arm. "Come on." He didn't want to leave, she pulled harder. "Come on Nick!" He reluctantly leaves.

Adam looked over at Brenda. "Big…girl…panties?"

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, before one of the buses come through again, you did tell me they come every five minutes."

Adam laughed, and they headed out of the door. Sharon was coming in from the opposite direction, and saw them leaving, hand in hand…...


	3. Chapter 3

**Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Part 3**

Over the next few weeks, Brenda and Adam had become extremely close. They were often seen around town together. They were not a couple, or anything, they were just close friends.

Brenda had just left Nick's office, when she spotted Victor Newman in the hall.

"Hello, Brenda."

"Victor."

"Do you have a minute? I would like to talk to you."

She looked at her watch, she was supposed to meet Adam at the local bar. "Yes, I have a couple of minutes." He lead her to his office. She watched as he walked over to his desk, and sat down.

"Have a seat."

She sat down in one of the seats, that were located in front of his desk.

"Brenda, you are really doing a wonderful job with the campaign. The buzz that is being created, is astounding."

"I can't take all the credit. That should go to the whole team."

"Humble as well as beautiful." He leaned back. "I feel like I should warn you about, a certain person you have decided to call friend."

"And that certain person, would be your son, right?"

"Yes. Adam is a very sick, and troubled young man. I don't think it is in, your best interest to be hanging around him."

"No disrespect Victor, but I had a father already, and he died. I make my own decisions, and form my own judgments about people."

Victor nodded. "You have been warned."

"Actually more than once." She stood up. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Well, goodbye Victor."

"Goodbye..."

Adam popped a couple of nuts into his mouth. "So, my dear old dad was singing my praises?"

"I guess you can call it that. And why do you insist on eating those nuts? That's unsanitary."

"I'm not dead yet." Adam finished off his beer. "I don't want you to lose, that campaign because of me."

"If I did, it wouldn't be the end of the world. I am not hard up for work. And no one tells me what to do. And actually, they wanted me, not the other way around."

Adam nodded. "Good to know."

"Adam, I think we should go out of town for the weekend."

"Out of town? Where?"

"Let's go to Atlantic City. It will be fun. And we can get out of this town, for a couple of days. And leave all of these wonderful opinions behind, at least for a little while. It has to weigh on you."

The waitress brought Adam another beer, and he drunk some. "Not really. I'm part time snake." He pinched himself. "Thick skin."

Brenda laughed.

At that moment, Brenda saw Victoria and her husband walk through the door. Victoria immediately spotted them, and headed in their direction.

Brenda sighed. "Here comes another bus."

Adam turned. "Hello Sis."

Victoria looked at him, and rolled her eyes. She looked over at Brenda. "Hey, Brenda, do you have a minute?"

Brenda looked at Adam, then up at Victoria. "Yeah."

Victoria motioned for her to follow her. She got up and they walk over to the bar.

Adam looked over at them. Victoria's husband, Billy, made his way over to the table. "You have to be blackmailing her?"

Adam grinned. "Nope, not at the moment."

"Why would she voluntarily hang out with you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe she finds me irresistible?"

"I doubt that."

Adam catches Billy staring at Brenda. He shook his head and laughed.

Billy looked down at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Close your mouth you are drooling."

"I was looking at my wife."

"Yeah, right. You might be married, but frat boy Billy, is still in there somewhere."

"Why haven't you been killed yet?"

"Good question." Billy leaves, and Adam laughs. About a couple of minutes later, Brenda returned.

"What did my loving sister want?"

"It was actually work related, can you believe it? I thought she was about to give me a lecture."

"This town is full of them, and normally she is one of the ring leaders, maybe she is taking the night off."

"Maybe so. But whatever, we really should go to Atlantic City. What else do you have to do? You don't have a girlfriend, nor do you have a job."

"Just pile it on."

Brenda laughed. "But seriously, it would be fun."

"Ok, Miss Barrett, let's go."

She grabbed his beer, and drunk some. "Really?"

"Yes really, and you do realize, that you have just swapped spit with the devil?" He reached over, and grabbed his beer. "And why Atlantic City?"

"It doesn't have to be Atlantic City. How about Cabo San Lucas?"

"As in Mexico?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Cool."

She reached over and took the beer back.

Adam laughed...

Adam and Brenda decided to leave on Friday. They were walking down the stairs of the athletic club, when they ran into Sharon and Victor.

They instantly noticed, the bags they were carrying. Victor spoke first. "Are you two going on a trip?"

Adam looked over at Brenda, then at them. "Something like that."

Sharon looked into Adam's eyes. "Where...are...you going?"

Before he could answer, Brenda spoke. "Atlantic City. I love to Gamble."

Sharon looked briefly at Brenda, then back at Adam. "Oh."

Victor grabbed Sharon's arm, and looked at Brenda. "I hope you know what you're doing."

She smiled. "I do. Bye!"

They leave. Brenda looked up at Adam. "For people who claim to not like you, they sure are overly concerned, about how you spend your time."

"Tell me about it. Let's go." They head out of the door...

They are on the plane, riding in first class. Brenda is sipping champagne. "What is up with your ex wife?"

"I don't even know."

"Are you two still in love?"

Adam looked at Brenda. "How bold of you?"

"I'm just wondering. I thought she wasn't talking to you?"

"She wasn't. I guess she changed her mind. She does that a lot."

"Everything on her terms?"

Adam leaned back. "Seems that way doesn't it?"

Brenda nudged him, and smiled. "You're not using me, to make her jealous are you?"

Adam chuckled. "That's not my style. I hang out with you, because you're fun, smart, and you definitely don't hurt my eyes."

"I was just kidding, I don't believe that for a minute. But I wouldn't mind helping you get her back. I've been in love before."

Adam sat up. "No, thank you."

Brenda drunk the rest of her champagne. "Ok."

"And who says, I want her back?"

"No one. It was just a suggestion."

"Sharon, only wants me when she wants me. She didn't talk to me for months, now all of a sudden she's interested."

"That's love for you."

Adam looked over at her. "Why aren't you involved with anybody?"

"I like being happy."

He laughed. "Somebody must have hurt you bad."

"The story of my life, but the last few years have been great."

"Well, let's continue that trend."

She smiled. "Works for me..."

They finally made it to Cabo. And Adam had no idea where they were staying, he left it all up to Brenda.

The cab pulled up to the hotel. They exited. He looked it over. "Who knew, the girl with the pic nic basket, has really great taste."

"I'm sorry, were looking forward to the hookers?"

He laughed. "No, I didn't bring enough money."

"You're in Mexico, you have enough money."

He grinned and they entered the hotel...

They were escorted to their room.

Brenda told the bellhop, to put their bags in the living area.

Adam looked confused. "Where is my room?"

"Right here."

"What?" Adam tipped the bellhop, and then he quickly left, leaving them alone.

"Yes, you are going to stay right here. This room is huge. And the bedrooms are located on opposite sides, so you'll feel safe."

Adam smiled. "If you are fine with it, than so am I."

"Adam, I'm not apart of the Genoa City faithful. And I don't think you are evil, nor do I think you're the devil. If I thought you were the devil, we'd definitely have to get separate rooms."

He smiled. "So you'd still come to Mexico with me?"

"Of course, the devil might be bad, but he sure is fun."

Adam chuckled, and had the sexiest smirk, Brenda had ever seen.

Brenda grinned. "Look at you, with the sexy smirk."

"I have no idea, what you're talking about."

"Oh come on you now, I'm sure that's how you get all the ladies."

"I don't get ladies."

"You could if you wanted to. But it's ok, it is really cool to see a guy, who saves himself."

Adam laughed. "Saves himself?"

"That's what I said. So, which bedroom do you want?"

"I don't care."

"I'll take the left you take the right."

"Works for me." Adam picked up her bags, and took them to her room.

Brenda smiled. "Thanks."

"I don't know, if you know this, but I can be a gentleman sometimes."

"You've always been a gentleman to me. I mean, you did share your beer."

"No, you took my beer." They laugh, and head into their rooms...

**Part 2**

After changing, Brenda headed over to Adam's room, and knocked on the door.

"Adam! Come on!"

He opened the door. "Brenda I'm not deaf."

She looked him over. "Looking good. So you don't just walk passed the gym, you actually go in."

"I've been known to do a couple of push ups."

She reached over and grabbed his arm. "More than a couple."

He smiled. "And I can wash clothes on your stomach."

She grinned. "Enough with the compliments, let's go get white boy wasted."

"What?"

"Just come on!" She grabbed his hand, and they head down to the pool.

The music is playing, and there is a floating bar. They are in the pool drinking. There are a lot of, woo hoos, heard throughout the pool area. Brenda talked Adam, into participating in a little chicken fight. One that they actually won.

They are hanging out by the pool. Brenda has this huge, cowboy hat on. She pulled out some sunscreen, and started applying it.

She handed it to Adam, and turned so he could do her back. He squirted some in his hand, and started rubbing it all over. She did the same for him.

Brenda stretched out. Adam was sitting in the chair beside her. "Brenda?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't mean to get all sentimental, but I appreciate...you giving me a chance, and being somewhat nice to me."

She took off her shades, and looked over at him. "You've been nice to me too."

"Yeah, but you haven't done the things I've done."

She smiled. "Look Adam, I like you. You are fun, and different from anyone I have ever met. And I hope I've made a friend for life."

"You have."

"Good." She leaned over, and whispered. "Let's go get some grass."

Adam laughed. "Did you say grass? I don't think it's called that anymore."

"You know what I mean."

"What year were you born?"

"Nineteen Eighty six."

He grinned. "And I had no idea you smoked...what did you call it…. grass?"

"Doesn't everybody, at one time or another?"

"I guess, but I haven't since college."

"I haven't smoked in awhile either, but we are in Mexico."

Adam looked around. "Now, where am I supposed to get this…grass?"

"I don't know, ask a waiter."

Adam chuckled. "He'll probably turn us in."

"Isn't it legal down here?"

"It's illegal to sell it."

Brenda sighed. "So, how are we supposed to get it?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be back." Brenda got up, and walked over to the bar, and spoke briefly with the bartender, as Adam looked on. She took some money out of her bag, and handed it to him. And he handed her another drink. Adam watched as she came back over, and sat down.

She sipped on the drink, as Adam stared at her. "So?"

She looked over at him. "What?"

"Did you get it?"

"Sure did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't want to draw attention to myself."

"Sweetheart, you are in the tiniest bikini, I have ever seen….sorry too late."

She laughed. "Let's go to our room."

"Ok…..."

Adam and Brenda are back in their room, sitting on the balcony, smoking a little herb.

"I'm so happy you agreed, to come down here with me, I'm really having a good time."

Adam inhaled, and handed the blunt to Brenda. "You are loads of fun."

"So are you Mr. Newman." She passed it back to him, and leaned back in the lounge chair. "I'm glad I don't have to take any drug tests, I would definitely fail all of them."

Adam laughed. "Just drink bleach."

"I would never drink bleach."

"You would if you had no choice."

"No, I just wouldn't smoke. Priorities, my dear Adam."

He laughed, as they continued to pass the blunt back and forth….

Later, Brenda and Adam are getting ready to go out to dinner. They decided to go to a little restaurant, that is located at the resort, that they are staying in. After smoking herb all day, they were extremely hungry.

They are at the restaurant, eating dinner.

"I would be as big as a house, if I smoked everyday."

Adam ate some of his food. "You and me both."

*silence* "We must get some more."

Adam laughed. "I agree."

They finished eating, and headed to the bar, where they took shot after shot. They were beyond tipsy. It had gotten so bad, the bartender, cut them off. Brenda and Adam stumbled back up to their room.

They didn't feel like going to sleep, so they went out onto the balcony, and stretched out on the lounge chairs.

Brenda couldn't stop giggling. "I am wasted."

Adam looked over at her. "White boy wasted?"

"Exactly."

He laughed.

She leaned back, and looked up at the stars.

"Brenda?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why aren't you married?"

"You'll have to ask the men, that left me at the altar." She started laughing. Adam didn't laugh, he just looked at her. He could see the pain, behind her smile.

"I'm sorry, that must have been devastating."

"Not really….I'm lying." She laughed.

"Maybe, you weren't supposed to marry them."

"I don't think I'm supposed to marry anyone."

"Would you like to get married?"

"I use to, now I don't really worry too much about it. I'm having too much fun. I get to go where I want, work when I want…." She looked over at him. "Meet interesting weird people."

He grinned. "Am I weird people?"

"Well, you are the devil, so yes, you fit into that category."

He laughed, and they continued to talk, into the wee hours of the morning….

It's the next day, and Brenda has talked Adam into going shopping. They went from one shop to the next. They didn't spend all day shopping, because this was their last full day in Mexico. After shopping, they headed to the beach, where they spent time laying out in the sun. They also went jet skiing, as well as swimming…

It's later…..Adam and Brenda have already eaten dinner, and they are now sitting on the balcony, drinking and getting high.

"We are going to need rehab, after this trip."

Adam shook his head. "I won't but you will."

"Let's go take a final walk on the beach, since we leave so early in the morning."

They both stand and head downstairs…..

They are walking on the beach. They eventually find a spot, and sit down.

"This has been one of the best trips, I've been on in a long time."

Adam looked out into the water. "I second that."

Brenda looked over at him. "I noticed you are not being, your normally sarcastic self."

"Might be all the grass in my system."

She giggled. "Maybe so." She sighed. "I wish we could stay a couple more days."

"We could, but you have a job to get back to."

She looked over at him. "You should really find one, you are too smart."

"I am, aren't I?"

She pushed him, as they fell back onto the sand, and looked up into the night sky.

After spending a couple hours on the beach, Brenda sighed. "I guess we better go back up, it's getting late, and I don't want to miss our flight in the morning."

He got up, and pulled her to her feet, and they head back up to their room.

Once inside, they decide to have one last shot together. But they didn't stop at one, they had quite a few. Things had start to get a little out of control. Brenda poured salt onto his hand, and licked it off. He put some on her nose, and licked it off. They were lit, laughing, and loving it.

Brenda grinned, as she stumbled. Adam picked her up, and carried her to her room. He tried to lay her down, but fell on top of her. She giggled. "We are officially drunk."

"You are, I just tripped."

"Liar."

He laughed. He looked down at her, staring into her eyes. "You are beautiful."

She grinned. "I know." She started laughing hysterically. But noticed he hadn't joined in. She looked up at him. "What's wrong Lucifer?"

"Why aren't you afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"Because, I don't think the big bad wolf, is as bad as he wants everyone to believe."

Adam leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers, which caught them both off guard. He pulled back, but for some reason, he didn't want to stop. He leaned down, and kissed her again, and this time the kiss rose in intensity. He slid his hand up, her leg, as their tongues got acquainted. She moaned, as his hands, continued up her thigh. He moved her underwear to the side, and found her love. She ran her fingers through, his hair, as he took her….there. She reached down, and slipped a hand into his shorts. Adam moaned, at the feel of her hand, touching him. All of sudden he pulled away. She looked up at him, confused…and wanting more.

He stood up. "I'm sorry." And then he was gone, closing the door behind him. And she was left staring at the door…...

It's the next morning, and Brenda and Adam are on the plane, headed back to Genoa City.

They had managed to avoid talking about what happened the night before, because they were too busy trying to make their flight.

They were watching a movie, but it was obvious tension between the two of them. Adam cut the movie off. Brenda looked over at him.

"It's obvious, there is a huge elephant on this plane, let's talk about it, and move on."

"Nothing happen, almost, but not quite. Adam, we were drunk, let's just leave it at that."

"Ok. No more awkwardness?"

"No more awkwardness."

He smiled. "Pinky swear."

She held out her pinky, and he intertwined his with hers. "Now, please cut back on the movie."

"Ok, sorry." He turned it back on.

Brenda stared at the monitor, but all she could think about, was that kiss, and what had almost happened…...

After reaching Genoa City, Brenda and Adam went to their respective rooms.

Adam walked into his room, and was shocked to find someone waiting on him.

"Sharon?"

She stood up. "Hello, Adam."

"What are you doing here?"

"I pulled some strings, to see what time you were coming back to town, and decided to be here when you got back. And you didn't go to Atlantic City."

"No we didn't. But why are you here?"

"Because, I think we should talk."

"Why?"

"I miss and still love you, and want to give us another shot."

Adam sat his luggage down, and closed the door….

It's the next morning, and Brenda decided to go and see, if Adam wanted to have breakfast with her, before she headed to the office. She knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door swung open.

"Good morning, grass head. I was wondering if you wanted-."

At that moment, she saw Sharon walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

Adam turned and looked at Sharon, then at Brenda.

Brenda's eyes got wide. "I am so sorry, I had no idea you had company. My apologies."

She quickly walked away.

Adam called after her, but she kept going. He closed the door.

Sharon looked over at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah….of course."

"You two, are just friends right?"

He looked over at Sharon. "Yeah…why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. She didn't seem to happy to see me."

"I think she was more embarrassed than anything. It's not everyday, she sees half naked women, in my room."

Sharon smiled. "I guess I would be embarrassed too." She turned and went back into the bathroom. Adam sighed, and sat down on the couch…...

Brenda decided to skip breakfast, and head straight to the office. She was in a rental car, headed to Newman Enterprises, but she couldn't stop thinking about seeing Sharon in Adam's room. She didn't understand, why it was bothered her so much. They were just friends. Her mind flashed back, to that intimate moment they had in Mexico. Yes, they were drunk, but she remembered everything that happened that night. And she knew that it would have went even further, if he hadn't stop it. She didn't know when it happened, but she had developed feelings for Adam. She hadn't realized it, until she saw Sharon standing in his room…...


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Part 4**

It's been a couple of days, since Brenda has seen Adam. She wasn't avoiding him, he simply wasn't around. She assumed, he was spending time with Sharon, and she understood. It was obvious, that he loved Sharon, and he probably felt, the need to give it another shot. Brenda had also come to the conclusion, that she did not have feelings for Adam. They'd been spending so much time together, and those feelings that she thought she had, was just her becoming attached. And as far as what almost happened in Mexico, she decided that it was just a drunken moment.

Brenda was at the coffee shop, getting a latte. She was just about to leave, when she ran into Phyllis.

"Hello Brenda."

"Phyllis."

"Do you have a minute?"

"No, not really."

"You don't? Nick said you were done for the day."

Brenda glared at her. "I have a life, outside of Beauty of Nature."

"I'm sure you do." Phyllis looked away, then back at her. "It doesn't involve Nick does it?"

"What?"

"I realize…..you two have been working very closely together, and I just wanted to, clear some things up."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I am not interested in Nick."

"Is he interested in you?"

"Ask him, he's your man. Don't you trust him?"

"About as much as I can trust any man."

"Oh sweetheart, if you have to keep tabs on him like this, you might need to get yourself a new one. Just my opinion."

Brenda walked off. She was on her way out of the door, when she ran into Adam and Sharon. She was not in the mood, so she just walked passed them.

Sharon grabbed Adam's hand. "I wonder what's wrong with her?"

Adam released her hand. "I don't know. I'll be back."

Sharon was a little shocked. She couldn't believe he just left her. "O…k."

Adam hurried after Brenda.

Phyllis walked passed Sharon. "Hey, Sharon."

Sharon didn't respond, she just walked to the counter.

Phyllis chuckled and headed out of the door.

Adam called out to Brenda, but she kept walking. "Brenda. Brenda!"

"I don't feel like talking."

Adam caught up with her, and grabbed her arm. "Whoa, sailor. No hello?"

"Hi."

Adam questioned her. "Is everything ok?"

Brenda ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, it's nothing."

"I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been around."

"You are as cold as ice. Brenda, Have I done something, I'm not aware of?"

"Of course not, it's not you." She sighed. "Maybe I'm just home sick."

Adam smiled. "Grandma didn't put enough biscuits, in your picnic basket?"

"Is that what it is?"

"I think that's exactly what it is, but I'm happy I ran into you. Look, Sharon, has to go and pick up her daughter, maybe we could meet at the bar tonight."

"I'm tired Adam, I don't think so." Brenda sees Sharon walking towards them. "I'll talk to you later." She walks off.

"Adam." He turned to see Sharon...

As soon as Adam said his goodbyes to Sharon, he headed to the athletic club.

After exiting the elevator, Adam walked down the hall to Brenda's room. He knocked on the door, no answer. He kept knocking.

"Brenda, open up! Brenda!"

"Lower your voice, there are other people on this floor." He turned and saw her standing there. She held up a couple of plastic bags. "I was hungry."

"I thought maybe you were hiding from me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know." He took her bags, and she opened her door. He followed her inside.

Brenda sat down on the sofa, and Adam sat down in the chair. He placed her food onto the coffee table.

She kicked off her shoes, and pinned up her hair. "So, how is everything going with Sharon?"

"I guess fine, it's only been two days."

"Well, good luck with that."

"And I'm sorry about that, little embarrassing moment."

"It's ok, and it was more awkward than anything."

Brenda looked over at Adam. "I have to ask. Do you honestly think, it's going to work this time?"

"I don't know. I mean her daughter can't be around me. So whenever she has her, we have to stay away from each other."

"So, when will you see her again?"

"I don't know."

"Sucks for you...and her."

"I guess, you'll just have to keep me company."

She smiled. "Lucky me."

"Brenda, nothing's changed between us. Sharon knows you are my friend."

"And she's fine with that?"

"I think so."

"You think?"

"I didn't ask her. I don't need her permission."

Brenda smiled. "If she's your girl, oh yes you do." She got up and went, into the bathroom. "Adam, you should already know that."

"I should, but I don't. Maybe I need a guide book or something…."

Brenda came back out, she had changed into a tank, and shorts. She collapsed on the sofa. She started removing her food, from the bags. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you can share with me."

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." She smiled. "And you look hungry."

Adam smirked. "No, I am fine."

Brenda glared at him. "No, you are not. You are going to eat some of this food."

"Yes, mommie. Are you going to change my diaper too?" Brenda shook her head. Adam got up, and sat down next to her. "So what are we eating?"

"Italian."

"Oooh goody."

Adam had a bottle of wine sent up. They eat, drink, and talk.

"Adam, I know about your relationship, with your father. What about your mother?"

"We were really close. She died awhile ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah...she was a good woman. Different from me...different from my father."

"She raised you alone?"

"Yes, and on top of being a single mother, which was hard, she was also blind."

Brenda eyes got wide. "What?"

"Yes, completely blind. But she never missed a beat."

"Wow, I had no clue."

"Well, try this one on for size. Up until awhile ago, I was legally blind."

Brenda looked at him. "Really?"

"Yep, I had experimental surgery, and it worked. And now, I have the pleasure of looking at your lovely face."

"Were you totally blind?"

"No, But almost."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned that?"

"I don't know, I didn't think it was that interesting."

She pushed him. "Stop with the jokes."

"I'm not joking, I'm serious. It was just my life. What's interesting to the world, is normal for me. Especially if I'm the one living it."

Brenda nodded. "I guess you have a point."

Adam winked. "I know, and you should too. People are always staring at you."

"It's not the same."

"Yes it is, and I bet when you look in the mirror, you don't see anything special, it's just your face."

"True. Did you ever spend time with your father, growing up?"

"No, my mom didn't want me around him."

"I can kind of understand why. Anyone who would dislike their own son has issues."

"It's not like I've been the model son. I've done a lot of terrible things."

"What happened? Why did you do all of those things?"

"I just hated my father, and I was hell bent on making him pay, for not being there. I was so demented. And digging holes, I couldn't get out of. I am not proud of any of it. And no one in this town, is going to let me forget it. But I can't really blame them."

"Sharon, forgave you."

"Today, who knows about tomorrow. She has her days, sometimes months."

"Why be in a relationship, where there is so much uncertainty, that's no fun."

Adam leaned back on the sofa, and stared at the ceiling.

Brenda looked down at him. "Because you love her? Or do you think, no one else is capable of loving you?"

Adam looked over at her, then changed the subject. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"O...k. Awkward."

"Nothing really else to tell. Well, my mom tried to kill me, because she was crazy."

Adam looked up at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

Adam sat up. "You are aren't you?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about anything like that."

"Wow."

Brenda grinned. "I know. Dysfunction at it's best."

Adam smiled, and leaned back again. "Yeah."

Brenda sat her wine glass down, and leaned back on the sofa, and without thinking, rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want children?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, I feel the same way, I don't want to screw anybody up."

Adam laughed. "You wouldn't."

"You don't know that."

"I know you."

She looked up at him. "You shouldn't be so confident, I am a recovering grass head, remember?"

He laughed. "Have you enrolled in a seven step program?"

She grinned. "Not yet. I think, they would look at me like I was crazy. Brenda, How long have you been doing drugs? For two days."

They burst into laughter.

"So, Pot head, how did you get into modeling?"

"I needed the money, and people thought I was somewhat attractive, so why not? Modeling equaled financial stability. And fellow pot head, how did you get into doing absolutely nothing?"

Adam grinned. "Oh that comes easy. No special qualities needed, just the ability to sit, look, and drink."

They laugh.

Brenda turned to him. "All jokes aside, you shouldn't be wasting that brain of yours, you should put it to use."

Adam just stared at the ceiling.

"I'm serious Adam, stop wasting away on that bar stool, watching life pass you by."

He looked over at her. "Yes, mommie." Adam stood up. "Well it's time for me to leave, I'm sure you need your beauty sleep, all five minutes."

He threw away the boxes. She walked him to the door. He turned before opening it. "I feel like we should hug, after all this therapy."

She laughed. "Hug? We have never hugged."

"You're right, we have never hugged each other, not even when we almost…you know?"

"We didn't almost do anything. I touched yours, and you touched mine."

Adam stared at her, shook his head, and laughed. "Nite Brenda."

"Nite Adam." He opened the door, and walked down the hall…smiling from ear to ear.

She closed the door, grinned, and walked towards the bathroom….

**Part 2**

It's the next day Brenda, has just woken up. She didn't have to go to Newman, so she decided to sleep in.

Actually, her time in Genoa City, had almost come to an end. After the launch party, for Beauty of Nature's new product line, she would be boarding a plane, and heading back to Rome. That launch party was scheduled for next week.

She took a shower, and pulled on a robe. She opened the curtains in her room, and got back in bed. *knock at her door* She got out of bed, looked out the peephole, smiled, and open the door.

"I think you should have stayed the night."

Adam smiled. "Hungry?" He had two cups of coffee, and a bag in his hands

"Of course." She grabbed the two cups of coffee, and he followed her in.

She sat down on the sofa, and he sat down next to her. "How did you know, I wasn't working today?"

"Well, you only stay up late, when you don't have to go in, so I assumed you didn't."

She smiled. "Thanks for the coffee."

He held up the bag. "And Bagels."

She grinned. "And Bagels."

He opened the bag, and she took one out.

Brenda bit into the bagel. "It's too bad you can't come to the launch party."

"Daddy dearest would have me arrested."

"I don't understand, why you stay in Genoa City. I know you love Sharon, but even that isn't promised, at least based off what you've told me."

Adam sipped on his coffee.

Brenda could tell something was wrong. "What happened now? And don't lie, I can see it in your eyes."

"She called me….last night, and said she doesn't know when she'll be able to see me again. She is hearing it, from little Nicky. He's threatening to take Faith, her daughter."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm use to it."

"Do you date, outside of Sharon?"

"Not really."

"Oh Adam. Is she waiting around for you?"

He remained silent.

"You don't have to say anything." She shook her head. "You are wasting your life, on the good folks of Genoa City."

"It's not so bad."

"Yes it is, everywhere you turn, there is someone who hates you. Look, I realize you've done some bad things, but you don't have to punish yourself forever. You can still have everything you want." She took a sip of coffee. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "I want to eat my bagel."

She pushed him. "I'm serious. What do you want out of life?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it."

"Don't tell me, you're only worry is making sure, your spot at the bar, is never taken?"

Adam laughed. "It's the small things." He reached over and touched her wet hair. "How long have you've been growing this?"

"Not long. Couple of years."

"It's almost to your feet."

She grinned. "No it's not. And stop trying to change the subject."

He sighed. "Almost a clean getaway."

"Almost. I just don't want you, to waste your life. I like you."

He looked over at her. "She likes me, she really likes me. I'm sorry haven't heard that in awhile."

She smiled, shook her head, and stood up. Adam looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get dress, don't you think?"

"I think you look nice."

She rolled her eyes, and headed to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, Adam heard the blow dryer. He stood up, and walked in the direction of the bathroom. He didn't bother knocking, he just went in.  
He covered his eyes. "Are you naked?"

"No."

He uncovered his eyes, and sat down on the toilet seat. "I'd rather watch you, then listen to you. It's ok, isn't it? I mean you have touched mine, and I have...well you know."

She laughed. "I guess that awkward period is gone?"

He grinned. "I would say so."

Brenda continued blow drying her hair. Adam stood up, and grabbed the blow dryer. Brenda looked at him, through the mirror. "What are you doing? "

"Blow drying your hair."

"This should be interesting." He started blow drying her hair. Brenda's hair started flying all over the place. "Whoa, my hair is going to be a tangled mess! Let me show you." She guided his hand, until he understood how to do it. She was surprised, he was really into it. "I think you have found your calling."

"I would love to work at super cuts, do you think they will hire me?"

She laughed. "Any job, is better than no job. But I don't think they would hire you."

"Ooooh, that hurts."

He finished blow drying her hair. She looked in the mirror, and ran her fingers through it. "Good job, Mr. Newman." She turned and faced him. "This is the first time, a man, who was not a hair dresser, has blow dried my hair."

He grinned. "So I popped your cherry?"

She giggled. "I guess you have, and it was quite painless."

Adam laughed. "And you've popped mine. I've never blow dried anybody's hair."

Brenda sarcastically replied. "Really?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Feels like Velvet."

"I don't know about velvet, but it's dry. She reached up, to touch her hair but touched his hand instead. Their eyes meet. *knock at her door*

Adam pulled his hand back. Brenda left. He didn't follow her, he just leaned up against the counter. He heard the door open, a couple of seconds later he heard Sharon's voice. He moved behind the door to listen...

Brenda noticed how uncomfortable Sharon looked.

Sharon looked down at the two coffee cups. "I didn't...interrupt did I?"

"Oh...nooo, that was earlier."

"Oh, ok. I'll just tell you, why I came. It's concerning Adam."

Brenda nodded. "I figured that."

"Well, I don't know if he's told you, but I had to break things off."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, he might be vulnerable."

"Adam, vulnerable?"

Sharon continued. "He might lean on you, more than normal."

"I doubt it, when I met him, you weren't in the picture, and there wasn't a problem."

"This time it might be different, because it ended so quick. I just didn't want him...to jump into anything, because he couldn't be with me."

Brenda looked down, and chuckled. (This chick is so full of herself.) She looked back up. "Adam and I are just friends, that's it. And for the record, I don't throw myself at men, who don't want me back."

"I...wasn't trying to imply-."

Brenda interrupted. "I know about the whole custody thing, but I don't think you are fully committed to him anyway. It seems to me, you don't want him, but you don't anyone else to have him."

"No, I just...don't want him to jump into anything he'll regret."

Brenda grinned, and glared at her. "Trust me, he wouldn't regret it." Brenda walked over to the door, and opened it.

Sharon ran her fingers, through her hair. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"You would be right."

She walked passed Brenda. "Just don't take advantage of him."

Brenda slammed the door. "B*tch!"

Adam walked out of the bathroom. "You little spit fire, that's a side of you I have never seen."

"You heard?"

"Yes."

"Your ex has some nerve."

"I guess I should apologize."

Brenda smiled. "No need. I have touched yours, I can kinda understand, why she's a little apprehensive at giving it up."

Adam picked up a pillow, and threw it at her. She ducked. He shook his head. "You are a bad bad girl."

"Sometimes...let's get out of this room."

"Works for me..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Part 5**

Brenda was hooked on the coffee shop's lattes. She couldn't get enough of them. She had just gotten another one, and was on her way out, when she bumped into a guy, and spilled his coffee.

"I'm so sorry."

She quickly grabbed some napkins, and started wiping his jacket off.

He tried to stop her. "It's ok. I promise you, it will survive."

"I am really sorry. I'll buy you another one." She continued wiping his jacket.

"That's not necessary, and please stop."

She looked up, and into a very attractive guy's face. He wasn't pretty boy cute, he was attractive in a different way. "I'm sorry. I really am."

He smiled. "I heard you the first five times."

She bit her lip. "I know, but I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, and grinned. "Don't say that again."

She smiled. "Ok."

He extended his hand. "I'm Ronan Malloy."

She shook it. "I'm Brenda Barrett."

Ronan had never seen, a more attractive woman. And what made her even more attractive, is the fact that she didn't think it. "Nice meeting you, Brenda."

"You too, please let me buy you another cup of coffee."

"Only if you agree to sit, and drink it with me?"

Brenda was on her way to the athletic club. She had nowhere she just had to be, and he didn't look like an ax murderer. She agreed. "Ok."

They ended up talking for a couple of hours. She learned that he worked in law enforcement, and he hadn't been in Genoa City that long. He was an interesting guy, kind of dark though. They exchanged numbers, and agreed to meet again...

Brenda walked into the athletic club, and spotted Adam sitting at the bar. She smiled, and walked over to him. She nudged him. "Isn't it time for you to get off?"

He turned around. "I was waiting on you to come and pick me up."

She laughed.

He reached up, and touched her hair. "Rapunzel, where is your hair?"

"It's in a bun."

"How did you do that?"

"One day I'll show you. You are really becoming hair obsessed."

"You have nice hair...I like it."

"Awww...you like my hair. I can't say the same about yours, but it's you." She turned and started walking, he got up and followed. They started up the stairs.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

She stopped and turned. She reached over and ran her fingers through it. "It's wild."

"I like it like that."

"Ok, well that's all that matters." She started up the stairs again.

"You don't like it?"

She stopped. "It's all over the place, but it fits your personality. And if you like it-"

He stared into her brown eyes. "But do you like it?"

She shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Maybe the tiniest of bits."

She grinned. "Come on."

He followed her up the stairs.

Phyllis saw that whole exchange on the stairs. (She is interested in Adam.) Phyllis smiled. (Sharon is going to die, at least I hope she does.) She headed out of the door...

*Later* Adam and Brenda are in the gym at the athletic club. They have just finished their weight training. Brenda headed over to the water fountain, before meeting Adam on the treadmills. A cute brunette walked up.

"Hello."

Brenda smiled. "Hi." Brenda was just about to leave, when the girl stopped her.

"I was just wondering, if your friend has a girlfriend? I see the two of you here, all the time."

Brenda grinned and shook her head. "No, he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Could you please give him my number." She handed Brenda a piece of paper. "Thanks."

Brenda looked down at it, and started laughing. She walked over, and got on the treadmill, next to Adam's. She handed him the piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"A girl gave me that, to give to you. You stud."

"Why?"

"She likes you. She thinks you are smoking hot."

Adam opened the small piece of paper, and started laughing. "Her name is Jamie, and oooh lookie, she put a heart in place of the dot, on the i."

Brenda laughed. "The heart means love, dummy."

"No, the dummy drew this heart. Is she twelve?"

Brenda giggled. "Hope not."

"Me too, because the good folks of Genoa City, are just waiting to convict me of something."

Brenda grinned. "She looks to be in her mid twenties."

"Yeah, so do all the girls at the local high school. I'll pass." He balled it up, and shot it in the waist basket near the treadmills.

Brenda shook her head. "You could have waited till we left. I think she was looking."

"So. I'm not interested."

"You might have liked her, you don't know. And look, now she's leaving."

"Which one?"

"The brunette with the short bob, and purple top."

Adam's eyes followed her, then he looked over at Brenda. "She's cute."

"Yes, she is."

"But I only have room for one brunette. And she happens to be more than cute, stunningly beautiful."

Brenda smiled. "Awww...that's so sweet."

"I was talking about my sister, the one who hates me."

Brenda threw her towel at him, he ducked, and almost fell. She started laughing...

It's a couple days later, Brenda and Nick have just left Newman Enterprises. The launch party was in a couple of days, and they were busy getting ready for it. Brenda decided to stop by the coffee shop, and grab a latte. Nick decided to go with her.

They grabbed their drinks, and headed outside, to the seating area.

Brenda sipped her latte. "I am going to miss this place. These lattes are the best I have ever had."

Nick smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I use to own this place, when I was married to Sharon."

"You? A coffee shop owner?" Brenda grinned. "Can't picture that."

"It's the truth. I loved this place."

"Do you miss it?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I've moved on."

At that moment Phyllis walked in. She looked at Brenda, then Nick. She walked over to the table. "Hello Brenda."

"Hello, Phyllis."

Nick stood up and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him. At that moment, Nick's cell phone rung. He excused himself. Phyllis sat down in his seat. She looked over at Brenda, who started gathering up her things.

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do. I'm not in the mood, for your questions today. I might not be as nice this time."

Phyllis leaned back in the chair, and crossed her long legs. "I deserved that, and I apologize. I was out of line. I should have spoken to Nick."

"Yes, you should have. Look, Nick has only been nice to me, that's it."

"I believe you."

"Good."

They glare at each other, neither one wavering. "Look Brenda, we got off on the wrong foot. And I'm to blame. My actions have more to do with Nick, and his past actions, than you."

"I told you once, I'll tell you again. Maybe you need a new one."

Phyllis looked over at Nick, who was still on his phone. "You don't understand, he's apart of me."

Brenda didn't know why, but she felt a connection to Phyllis. "Yes, I do. I use to love a man like that. I chased him, even after he went and married someone else."

Phyllis looked over at her. "Sounds like it ended badly."

"Yes, he left me, at the altar. He didn't even, bother showing up."

"That must have been devastating."

"It was, but I still didn't learn my lesson. I ruined a really good relationship, all because of this crazy connection I thought I had. But that was years ago. I'm not saying you and Nick, will end up like that, just know your worth." Brenda stood up. "Bye."

Phyllis looked over at Nick. "Bye..."

Adam was sitting at the bar, drinking a bottled water, when Sharon walked up.

"Hello, Adam."

He turned. "Sharon...Hello."

"Umm...I saw you sitting here, so I decided to come over and see how you were doing."

Adam picked up a glass ash tray, and blew on it. "Still breathing, so I guess I'm doing ok."

Sharon looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry things ended the way they did. Nick just wouldn't let it go."

Adam nodded, but didn't say anything.

She started fidgeting, with her purse strap. Adam looked down, then back up at her. Tears filled her eyes. Adam sighed. "Maybe we can go somewhere and talk."

She nodded.

Brenda walked into the Athletic club, and saw Adam leaving, with Sharon. Apparently they didn't want to be seen , because they were using the back entrance.

"Brenda?"

Brenda looked to her left. "Ronan, hi."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, of course."

"I guess you were not interested, in that second cup of coffee?"

"I'm sorry, I've been busy…getting ready for an event."

Ronan nodded, he could take a hint. "Well good luck with your event.". He was about to leave, when Brenda stopped him.

"I don't know about a second cup of coffee, but maybe we can have our first glass of champagne together."

Ronan smiled. "You lost me."

"I need a date to my event, it's on Friday, are you available?"

"I'll make sure I am."

She smiled. "It's black tie."

"I have a black tie."

She grinned. "Ok, I'll be in touch."

He smiled. "Ok."

She headed up the stairs, as Ronan looked on...

Later that night, Brenda was in her room, going over her notes for the launch party. She was expected to give a speech and she just wanted to make sure, she knew the material. *knock at the door*

She walked over, and opened the door.

"Hey bud, what are you doing?"

"Going over some launch party stuff." She walked over to her bed, and sat down. Adam followed her inside, closing the door behind him. He sat down, on the side of the bed. She was sitting in the middle.

Adam reached over, and grabbed a piece of hair, wrapping it around his finger. She didn't even notice, because he often played with it.

"When exactly are you going back to Rome?"

Brenda looked up. "After the launch party."

"Right after?"

"Not right after, but the next morning."

Adam's head dropped. "Oh."

Brenda smiled. "Will you miss me?"

"I'm going to miss your biscuits."

"Of course you will." She grinned. "I have the best biscuits."

"Yes, you do. So full of butter….and fat."

She pushed him. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Of course not."

Brenda took off her glasses, and moved the material to the side. "Guess what?"

Adam smiled. "What?"

"I have a date to the launch party."

His smile left. "Date?"

"Yes, a date."

"With who?"

"With a guy, I met at the coffee shop."

"You met a guy?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Who is this guy?"

"His name is Ronan Malloy."

"The cop?"

She nodded. "Yes. Do you know him?"

"Is that a trick question? He's a cop, of course I know him. He often harasses me. And he's taking you to the launch party?"

"Yes,"

Adam released her hair. "Since when?"

"Since today."

"Have you been seeing him?"

She shook her head. "No, this is the first time, outside of our initial meeting."

Adam got silent.

Brenda couldn't tell if he was jealous or what, she decided to change the subject. "I saw you leave earlier, with Sharon."

"Yeah….she's having a tough time."

"Really?"

"Yes, she feels bad about how things ended."

Brenda rolled her eyes, and leaned back on the bed. "You are a sucker."

"No, I'm not."

"You are Adam, she's making a fool out of you. I don't blame her, I blame you. Because you let her. If she wanted to be with you, she would. She loves playing these games with you. I don't know maybe she is bored or something, I don't know."

"No, she's not playing games. We've been through a lot, that's all. You don't understand."

Brenda shook her head. "I understand…..trust me, I understand perfectly."

*silence*

Adam didn't know what happened, but the whole mood had changed. "Well, I'll let you get back to doing, what you were doing." He got up and left.

Brenda sighed. She didn't want to argue, and be at odds with him, not over Sharon. She has only a couple days left in Genoa City. She got up, and opened the door. "He-."

Adam was standing outside of her door. "You're leaving in two days, I don't want to fight."

She smiled. "Me either. Truce?"

He nodded. "Truce."

She grabbed his arm, and pulled him back in…...


	6. Chapter 6

**Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Part 6**

The launch party is tomorrow night, and Brenda is desperately trying to find a dress. She was so busy preparing for the party, it just simply slipped her mind.

There was Fenmore's, but that's where a lot of the Genoa City faithful shopped. And she definitely didn't want to show up, wearing the same dress as someone else. She was just about to call one of her contacts, when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over and answered it.

A guy was standing there, holding a number of garment bags. "Delivery for Miss Barrett."

"I didn't order anything."

The guy shrugged. "I was just told to deliver them."

"To me?"

"Are you Miss Brenda Barrett?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm supposed to deliver these to you."

Brenda looked down, at all the bags he was holding. There had to be, about ten of them. "Well, ok."

She allowed him entrance. He placed them on her sofa. She thanked, tipped him, and then he left.

She looked down at the garment bags. "Where in the hell, did these come from?" A couple of minutes later, her phone rung. She answered, it was Nick's secretary. She said, that she was calling to make sure, the dresses had arrived. She also told her, that they were dresses from various designers, and she didn't have to wear them, they were just options. Brenda thanked her, then hung up.

Brenda sighed. "One less thing I have to worry about, now let's see what these babies look like." *knock at the door*

She rushed over and opened it.

"Hey good looking, what you got cooking?"

She grinned. "These dresses." She turned and walked over to the sofa, with Adam following. He slammed the door shut. Brenda turned. "Not so hard!"

"Sorry, didn't know my own strength. Now, what about these dresses?"

She pointed to the sofa. "Those dresses. I have to choose one. Well, I don't have to, I just need to, because I forgot to get one."

"Where did these come from?"

"They were sent to Newman, for me to wear."

"What do they look like?"

"I don't know."

"Are they the right size?"

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't you take a look?"

She put her hand on her hip, and smiled at him. "I was just about to, when you showed up."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"Of course not." She grabbed his hand, and lead him to a chair. "Sit down. I'm going to try these dresses on, and you are going to help me pick one."

Adam smirked, and leaned back. "I am?"

"You are." She grabbed a couple of the garment bags, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Brenda put on the first dress, it was a yellow short dress, with feathers at the bottom. She walked out.

Adam burst into laughter. "You look like big bird, if he was little."

Brenda laughed. "It's hideous!" She ran back into the bathroom. She tried on the next one. It was a black dress, simple and elegant. It was floor length, and fit perfectly. She walked out. "What about this one?"

"I like it."

"But you don't, love it."

"I love it."

Brenda looked down at the dress. "No you don't. It's a nice dress, but it isn't the one."

"Well go back, and try on another one, until you find the one."

She gathered up the rest of the garment bags, and tried them on, one after the other. She eventually tried on a red dress. It was floor length, and hugged every curve. It had short sleeves. The front was covered, but it dipped in the back. Her entire back was exposed. It was extremely sexy. Brenda loved this dress. She walked out, and Adam's eyes fell on her. She did a three sixty. "You like?"

Adam didn't say a word at first.

Brenda stood there, the smile left her face. "You don't like it?"

Adam thought she looked drop dead gorgeous. He nodded. "I like it."

"But you don't love it?" Her eyes pleading.

"I like it."

"You just only like it?" She looked down at the dress, she shook her head, and went back into the bathroom. "Men!" She slammed the door.

Adam laughed.

Eventually she came back out. "So, which one did you really like?"

"The black one."

"The black one? Are you serious?"

"You did ask ME, which one I liked."

"I know, but the black one? I mean it's nice, but that red dress is FIRE!"

Adam thought the red dress was stunning on her, he just didn't want her wearing it, on a date with Ronan.

Brenda sat down on the arm of the chair, that Adam was sitting in. "Why don't you like the red dress?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"What's wrong, do you think it's too sexy?"

"Yes."

Brenda's eyes lit up. "I don't, and I'm wearing it."

"Ok, your body."

She nodded and smiled. "I know." She looked down at him, and sighed. "We have one more day together. I am so freaking sad!"

He reached up and grabbed a piece of her hair. "Who knows, maybe I'll come and visit you in Rome?"

Brenda shook her head. "You won't. No one could get you to leave Genoa City, or that drama called, Sharon."

Adam laughed. He looked up at her. "Who knows, I might surprise you."

"I won't hold my breath." She moved to his lap, which caught him off guard. She rested her head, on his chest. "I am going to miss you." She looked up at him. "Promise to stay in touch."

"I promise."

All of a sudden she jumped up. "I just thought about it, I need shoes!" She pulled him up. "Let's go!"

They spent the rest of the day shopping, and enjoying each other's company.

It's the next morning, and Brenda and Adam are sleeping. They'd stayed up pretty late, the night before. So late, he ended up spending the night in her room. He slept at the foot of the bed, and she slept at the top. She sat up, and looked at the time. She had one hour, to take a shower, and get to the spa. She looked down at Adam, who was still sleeping. He'd asked her to wake him up, when she got up, but she decided to just let him sleep. She crept out of bed and headed into the shower.

Brenda is in the shower, washing her hair. She heard the bathroom door open, and toilet seat hit the back of the commode.

"Adam! I know you are not peeing while I am in here?"

Adam laughed. "Oh yes I am!"

"Ewww!"

"It's natural."

"Yes, but you shouldn't do it in front of me."

He flushed the toilet. "I'm not doing it in front of you." He walked over and washed his hands. He put the toilet seat down, and sat down. "What time is your appointment?"

She yelled. "Nine!"

He looked down at his watch. "You better hurry."

"I'm trying!"

He stood up, and walked out into the room.

She showered, and threw on some sweats, and a tank. She didn't bother drying her hair, because she was getting it done at the spa. Adam was sitting on the sofa when she came out. "I have some jewelry that's going to be delivered, I need for you to stay here, and sign for it."

"What time is it coming?"

"Eleven."

"That gives me time, to go to my room and shower."

She walked over, and picked up her purse. She retrieved the extra key to her room. She handed it to him. "So, you can get in."

He nodded.

"Well, I have to go. Are you coming to my room tonight? Before I leave?"

"If you would like me too?"

"Of course, I would."

"Ok, madam."

She grinned, and they both leave...

Brenda made it to the spa, surprisingly on time. She was getting her toes done, when she saw Phyllis walking towards her. Phyllis sat down in the seat next to her.

Phyllis smiled. "Getting ready for the launch party?"

Brenda nodded. "Unfortunately."

They laugh.

Brenda continued. "Don't get me wrong, I love a good party, but this is work for me."

Phyllis nodded. "I understand. Nick isn't enjoying it either, he's stressed out. But at least he doesn't have to sit in a spa all day. All he needs is a haircut, that's it, and he's done."

Brenda leaned back. "Men have it so easy."

"Tell me about it." She looked over at Brenda. "Adam coming with you?"

"Of course not. He knows he isn't welcomed."

"You're coming alone?"

Brenda shook her head. "No. I'm going with a guy I met."

"Really?"

"Yes, just met him at the coffee shop. He's a detective."

"Maybe I know him?"

"His name is Ronan Malloy."

Phyllis grinned. "I know him."

Brenda knew what that meant. "You two use to date?"

"I wouldn't call it that. We just had a thing, a very brief thing. We were not in love, it was just a fling."

Brenda laughed. "Before Nick?"

"No, during one of our breaks."

Brenda grinned. "Well good for you."

"Yes…..it was good for me."

They both laugh.

All of a sudden, Phyllis stopped laughing. "That doesn't bother you does it?"

Brenda shook her head. "Of course not. He's just taking me to this party that's it. I barely know him. And plus I'm leaving tomorrow."

"You are?"

"Yep, going back to Rome."

"What about Adam?"

"We'll stay in touch. He has become one of my best friends."

"Adam?"

"Yep Adam. He really is a nice guy. Funny too."

Phyllis leaned back. "I don't know about funny. He's more like a smart alec."

"I like him."

Phyllis looked over at Brenda. "I don't mean to pry, but is there something going on between you two?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking."

"We are just friends."

Phyllis nodded. "If you say so."

"I say so, and so will he."

Phyllis decides to change the subject. "What color are you wearing?"

"Red. And you?"

"Hunter green."

"Oooh, I bet that's going to look great with your red hair."

"I hope so."

They spent the rest of the day together. They got the full treatment. Facials, hair, nails, and a pedicure. They were really at ease with each other. Phyllis apologized again, for being mean to her, Brenda accepted. She really liked Brenda, and she could see them being really good friends. And Brenda felt the same way...

Brenda had just finished getting her makeup done. The makeup artist, had literally just left, when there was a knock at her door. She knew exactly who it was. She opened the door, and he followed her in.

"I thought you were not coming."

"Of course I was coming. And you look lovely."

Brenda looked down. "I'm not dressed yet."

"Your hair…I like it."

She grinned. "I know you like my hair."

"You know what I mean. I like it like that."

"Thanks." Her hair was in a lot of loose curls. They were pinned to one side, with a classic wave framing her face.

Adam sat down in his favorite chair. "You look like you're from a different era, especially with that makeup and hair."

"That's the general idea." Her makeup was really simple, but she had deep red lips, and a serious cat eye.

Adam kept staring at her. "You look really nice, Brenda."

"Thanks Adam."

Adam noticed, that a couple of her bags, were already packed. "I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow."

"Me either, but I'm anxious to get back home. But I'm going to miss you so much."

Adam smiled. "I've never had a friend like you. I don't know what I'm going to do. Not many people want to play with me."

Brenda smiled. "Their loss."

They look at each other for a moment.

Brenda sighed. "I guess I should go finish getting ready."

"Should I leave?"

"Of course not."

"I know Ronan's coming."

"So, you are my friend. Stay."

He nodded. "Yes mommie."

She smiled, and headed into the bathroom...

Brenda eventually came out, and Adam was speechless. She looked completely breathtaking.

"How do I look?"

"You look good."

She smiled, and winked. "I know."

He laughed. She turned and started looking in the mirror. She slipped on a diamond bracelet, and earrings. Adam thought she was the most beautiful woman, he'd ever seen. *knock at the door*

She turned. "That must be Ronan."

Adam stood up. "I'll get it."

"Adam, be nice."

He winked. "I'm always nice."

He opened the door. Ronan was shocked to see Adam standing there. "Adam?"

"If it isn't Genoa City's Sorriest."

"Where is Miss Barrett?"

Adam moved to the side. Brenda walked over to them. "Hey Ronan."

"Hello, Brenda." Ronan forgot about Adam, for a moment. She looked absolutely beautiful. "You look nice."

She smiled. "So do you."

Adam felt like choking Ronan.

Ronan looked over at Adam. "What are you doing here?"

Adam smiled. "We are friends. You know like Patrick and Spongebob."

Ronan glared at him. "I don't know how you managed that?"

Adam grinned. "It wasn't hard. I shared my crayons."

Ronan did not find Adam funny. His eyes moved back to Brenda. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes." She looked at Adam. "I'll see you later, ok."

Adam nodded. "And don't let him, get gunpowder on your dress."

Brenda looked at Adam, and smiled. "Stop it."

Adam threw his hands up, and her and Ronan head down the hall...

**Part 2**

While on the way to the launch party, Ronan asked Brenda about her relationship, with Adam. She told him all about how, they became friends. He asked if she knew about his past, she told him yes, she knew all about it. She also told him, that she believed he was a different person. Ronan said he hope so, but he doubted it. Ronan could tell she was fond of him, so he changed the subject. They ended up talking about their pasts, and what lead them to their careers. Eventually they made it to the party.

It was so crowded, and there was so much excitement in the air. There were gift bags for all of the women. They were not small either, they were huge. They were loaded with products from the new line. Brenda talked them into doing that, she thought it would get the editors talking, which in turn would lead them to talk about the event in their magazines. Brenda was an avid reader of beauty magazines, and knew they were constantly talking about things like that.

As they made their way through the crowd, Ronan noticed the ad pictures, that Brenda had taken, which were located throughout the event. Ronan stared at the photos. They were really beautiful. He was about to tell her that, when Victor walked up to them.

Victor shook Ronan's hand, and kissed Brenda's cheek. "You look lovely my dear."

Brenda smiled. "Thanks Victor."

Victor continued. "I have to admit, this is even better than I expected. You, Nickolas, and Victoria did a wonderful job."

"There were others, who worked just as hard."

Victor smiled and nodded. "I really wish you'd consider staying. I would hire you in a split second." He looked at Ronan. "She just didn't model, she helped Nick and Victoria, put all of this together." He looked back at Brenda. "Not only beautiful, but smart."

"Oh thank you Victor, you are too kind."

"It's the truth." Victor looked up and saw one of their major distributors. "Excuse me." He headed in their direction.

Ronan turned to her. "Such high praise?"

"I've been working in the beauty industry, for a long time now. I just know the ends and the outs, that's all."

"I'm still impressed. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Ok." She wrapped her arm around his, and they head over to the bar…..

Brenda was really impressed with Ronan. He turned out to be the perfect gentlemen. He stood by her side, as she mingled and talked to several distributors, and beauty editors. They hardly found time to talk to each other, but he didn't complain, not even once.

Eventually they got some time alone, but Nick and Phyllis walked up.

They all say their hellos. If Brenda didn't know Ronan and Phyllis had a thing, she honestly wouldn't be able to tell. There were no awkward moments...none at all.

Brenda and Phyllis, left Nick and Ronan alone. They walked over to the product table, and started talking.

Phyllis looked over her shoulder, to make sure no one was listening.

"So, how are things going with you and Ronan?"

"Ok, we haven't had much time alone. You know how these things are."

Phyllis nodded. "A lot of work, hardly any play."

Brenda laughed. "I have to commend you, I cannot even tell, you two were involved."

"I told you, we were not in love, it was just sex."

Brenda smiled. "Good sex?"

Phyllis looked briefly at Ronan, then at Brenda. "The best."

They laugh. At that moment Sharon walked over to them. Brenda rolled her eyes. Phyllis caught her.

Sharon smiled. "Phyllis….Brenda."

Phyllis dryly replied. "Hello Sharon."

Brenda remained silent.

Sharon looked around, then at Brenda. "Where is Adam, he didn't come?"

Brenda didn't say a word, she just glared at her.

"Well, sorry to have bothered you." Sharon walked off.

Phyllis grinned. "Don't tell me, you don't like Saint Sharon either?"

"I can't stand the b*tch."

Phyllis laughed. "She has that affect."

They laugh, and walk back over to Nick and Ronan...

After all the business was handled, the party kicked into a different gear. Brenda had given her speech, along with the rest of the Newmans. The business was taken care of, so the real fun started. There was music and plenty of dancing. Brenda was talking to Victoria and her husband, when Ronan walked up. They excused themselves.

"I would just love, to dance with my date, at some point." He held out his elbow. "Shall we?"

She smiled. "But of course."

They walked over to the dance floor, and started dancing.

Brenda looked up at him. "I never took you for the dancing type."

Ronan smiled. "I don't do it everyday, only when the feeling hits me."

"I should feel very special, because I was here, when you got that feeling."

"Oh, Miss Barrett you are extremely special. It's really too bad you're leaving tomorrow. I'd love to get to know you better."

"Likewise. I'm sure we could have been good friends."

Ronan glared at her. "The best of friends."

Brenda giggled, as they continued to sway back and forth.

Brenda thought Ronan was extremely sexy, and very sure of himself. He was a man's man, Brenda liked that. While she was dancing with Ronan, Brenda looked up, and saw that there was a balcony located above, there were quite a few people up there. She didn't know why she didn't notice it before. Ronan said something, and her attention turned back to him. They continued dancing, while making small talk...

Adam looked down at the party. He made sure he stayed out of sight. He had slipped in, without being seen. He saw Phyllis, Nick, Victoria, and Billy talking. He also saw Sharon talking to Victor. His eyes rest on her for a moment. He then moved to the dance floor, and spotted her, Brenda. She was dancing with Ronan. Ronan's hand rested on the small of her back. They stared into each other's eyes. She's smiling, and laughing. He didn't know why, but that bothered him so much. His eyes never leave them. He watched as they stopped dancing, walked over, and got a couple glasses of champagne. They find a corner. Adam wondered what they were talking about. He wanted so much to go down, and interrupt them. But he wouldn't do that to her. He didn't want to ruin her night.

"What are you doing here?"

He turned and saw Nick standing there. Adam smiled. "I wanted to come and party, with the Newmans."

"Get out!"

"I was just leaving."

"Get out, or I'll have you thrown out."

"Calm down little Nicky, you are going to burst a vein."

Adam laughed, and walked away. Nick watched, until he was out of sight...

It was late, when the party finally ended.

Ronan walked Brenda too her door. She unlocked it, then turned, and smiled. "Thank you so much for a wonderful evening."

"No thank you. I really had a nice time. And you have my contact information, and you should definitely use it."

Brenda nodded. "Ok."

Ronan looked at her for a moment, and sighed. "It really is too bad, you are leaving tomorrow."

Brenda smiled.

He reached down, and took her hand into his. "Have a safe trip Brenda."

"I will."

He held her hand for a little while longer, then leaned over, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Take care."

"You too." He released her hand, and headed down the hall. Brenda giggled, and went into her room.

Her room was so dark. She walked in, and tossed her purse on the sofa. She sighed, then kicked off her shoes. She started removing the pins, from her hair. She felt someone looking at her. She looked to the right. "Adam...why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded. "How was the party?"

"It was a success."

"And your date?"

"It was...fine."

"Did he kiss you?"

Brenda looked over at him, and smiled. "Yeah, just a little one."

Adam walked over to her. "I was at the party."

Brenda shook her head. "Noooo, I didn't see you."

"I was on the balcony, I saw you...dancing with Ronan." Adam looked away. "Nick kicked me out."

"I'm sorry."

He looked back at her, and smiled. "I'm use to it."

She laughed. "You and your family." She pushed him. "You should have told me you were there. Well, I better get out of this dress." She was about to walk away, but Adam grabbed her by the arm, and stopped her. She was shocked, and a little confused. She looked up at him.

He reached up, and took his thumb, and ran it across her lips. He looked into her eyes, then placed his hands on both sides of her face, leaned down, and joined his lips with hers. At first Brenda was shocked. She pulled away. "Adam?"

He didn't say anything, he pulled her back to him, and kissed her again. He moved his lips hungrily against hers. His kisses were making her knees weak. She eventually gave in, throwing her arms around his neck, as their tongues touched. Adam held her tightly, as they continued kissing. They kissed until their lips hurt. Adam eventually released her. They were both out of breath, and also extremely excited. Their eyes are locked in an intense gaze. It's was like, they didn't know what to do next. Brenda reached over and grabbed his hand. She lead him over to her bed. He sat down. She stood in front of him, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her zipper. He pulled it down. She let the dress fall to the floor. He needed a moment, just to take all of her in. She was beautiful. He leaned over, and kissed her stomach, moving up to her chest. He took each one into his mouth, as she moaned, and ran her fingers through his hair. He eventually stood up, leaned down and kissed her again. He guided her back onto the bed. He broke the kiss, and started kissing her neck. He sucked and licked every inch of it. He then moved down her body, until he got to the very heart of her. He looked up into her eyes. She looked down at him. She reached down, and started removing her underwear. She was letting him know, she didn't want him to stop. He removed her hands, and started sliding them down her legs. He parted her thighs, and softly kissed her. She closed her eyes, as his tongue made love to her. She moaned his name. His eyes never left her, as he took her to places she didn't know she could go. After sometime, he made his way back up her body. He took his place beside her, and pulled her closer to him.

They lay there for a couple of minutes. Brenda looked over at him. He leaned over and kissed her nose, then moved down to her lips. She reached over, and started unbuttoning his shirt. She slid her hand inside of it, then sat up, pulling him up with her. She helped him remove it. She then leaned over, and started softly kissing his chest. She moved up to his neck, and started kissing it. Adam moaned. She pulled the skin into her mouth, while sweeping her tongue across. Her hands move down to his belt. She unfastened it, then his pants. She slipped her hand inside. She looked into his eyes, as she stroked his love. He removed her hand. She watched as he got out of bed. She thought he was leaving. "Adam?"

He leaned over and kissed her. He then stood up, and stepped out of his pants. She smiled. He got back into the bed. He leaned back on the headboard. "Come here."

She crawled over to him. They kiss again. This kiss was different from the rest. He wanted her, and now. She straddled him. He placed his hands on her derriere, guiding her down on his love. She closed her eyes, and moaned. Adam's eyes never leave her, as he felt her love wrapped around his. He started pushing up against her, very slowly. She continued moaning, as she gripped the headboard. Her hips eventually joined his movements. Adam sat up, and kissed her passionately, as their bodies moved in unison. Eventually he pushed her back on the bed. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, as he went deeper into her love. Brenda's nails scrapped his back, as his lovemaking grew in intensity. She yelled, and shook violently. He let her catch her breath, before moving her to her side, and continuing their lovemaking. Brenda was at a loss for words. Adam was putting it down. Her whole her body was exploding. Adam moved her to her side, and kissed and sucked on her neck, as he continued to make love to her. Eventually his speed increased, and his thrusts got deeper. He moaned her name, and shook. Brenda felt his lips on her shoulder, as he struggled to catch his breath. He pulled her to him, and they both fell into a deep sleep...

It's the next morning, and Brenda is just waking up. For a quick second, she didn't believe any of it, really happened. She looked to her left, and Adam was looking back at her.

She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

Neither of them, knew what to say. Brenda sat up. "I have to go and shower, I have a plane to catch."

Adam nodded.

He watched as she got out of the bed. His eyes followed her, as she disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on. He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling...

Brenda got into the shower. She stood up under the water. All of a sudden, the tears came one after the other. She loved him, with everything that she had. She heard the sliding door. She turned and looked into his face. He couldn't tell she had been crying, because of the water, but he didn't give her time to say anything, he just grabbed and kissed her...

Adam was sitting on the bed, watching as Brenda's bags were being taken. She told the bellhop, she'd be down in five minutes. He nodded and left.

She turned to Adam. "I guess this is it."

He didn't say anything.

"Adam, I don't want what happened, to change our friendship."

"It won't."

"Will you keep in touch?"

He nodded. "You know it."

"Will you miss me?"

"Does my father hate me?"

She smiled, and then the smile faded. "I'm going to miss you too."

He got up and walked over to her, kissed her forehead, and hugged her tightly...

Brenda leaned back in the seat. She didn't want to watch a movie, so she decided to listen to some music. She put her ear plugs in, and looked out of the plane's window. Brandy's Have You Ever, is heard through her headphones. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she thought about Adam.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever been in love_  
_Been in love so bad_  
_You'd do anything _  
_To make them understand_

_Have you ever had someone_  
_Steal your heart away_  
_You'd give anything _  
_To make them feel the same_

_Have you ever searched for words_  
_To get you in their heart_  
_But you don't know what to say_  
_And you don't know where to start_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry_  
_Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_  
_But they don't come out right._  
_Have you ever_  
_Have you ever_

_Have you ever found the one, you've dreamed of all your life_

_You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_

_Have you finally found the one, you given your heart to_

_Only to find that one, won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there_

_And all you can do is wait, for the day when they will care_

Brenda wiped her face. She had to get over him. Yes, she loved Adam, he just didn't love her back. He loved Sharon...

Adam walked down the stairs, and over to the bar. He demanded a whole bottle of Jack, and a glass. He was going to get drunk, very drunk...

***Have you Ever-Lyrics by Diane Warren***


	7. Chapter 7

**Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Part 7**

It has been over a week since Brenda left. And to say that there was a void, in Adam's life, would be an understatement. He missed her terribly. There were times, when he'd walk towards her room, but then he'd realize, she wasn't there anymore. She had become his closet friend, hell his only friend. He would carry his phone everywhere he went, hoping she'd call. But he never heard from her. Maybe she had forgotten about him, and simply went back to her life in Rome...

Brenda walked down the street to her apt building. She had a long day that day. She had an early call time, and it was after six when she finally made it home. There was a restaurant next door to her building. It had a bar in it, and Brenda would often find herself looking in, thinking about Adam, remembering all the times, she would come back to the athletic club, and there he'd be…..sitting...waiting on her...…..

After taking a shower, Brenda took out her cell phone, and scrolled down to his name. _Adam Newman_. She smiled to herself. She missed him. She wanted to call, and hear his voice. She wondered why he never called. She waited and hoped he would. Did that night change things? He said it wouldn't, but maybe it did. She didn't regret it, how could she? It was the most perfect of nights. Him waiting in her room, taking her to places she didn't even think she could go. She kept staring at his name, wondering if she should call...

It was lunch time in Genoa City, and Adam was posted up at the bar. For some reason he felt guilty, he knew he should be out doing more. He wasn't drinking or anything, but he could still hear Brenda's voice. (Stop wasting away at that bar.)

He felt an overwhelming need, to go and do something productive. Adam was just about to get up, and go back up to his room, when Sharon walked up.

She smiled. "Adam...I was looking for you."

He stood up. "I wasn't hiding."

"I...haven't heard from you in awhile...and I was wondering how you were getting along."

He nodded. "Same as always."

"Good." She looked into his eyes, searching for the love they once shared. She didn't see it, and he seemed distant. "Are you ok?"

"Great, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you seem preoccupied."

"I was actually, on my way up to my room. I think….maybe it's time for me to find a J.O.B."

She smiled. "Really? That's great. What made you come to that conclusion?"

"A friend."

Sharon new exactly what friend he was referring to. "Brenda?"

"That would be the friend."

She looked around. "Where is Brenda?"

"She's back in Rome."

Sharon notices a hint of sadness in his eyes. "You really got attached...to her?"

He nodded. "It was easy."

Sharon eyes widen. "She was that great?"

"The best. Hey look Sharon, I really have to get going. I want to get started on this job search."

"O...k good luck."

"You too."

Adam walked away, and rushed up the stairs. Sharon's eyes followed him.

Phyllis witnessed the whole exchange. She walked up to Sharon.

"Hello Sharon."

Sharon turned. "Phyllis."

Phyllis looked up the stairs, then back at Sharon. "Adam seemed to be in a hurry."

"Looks that way."

"I wonder who put that pep in his step?"

Sharon glared at her. "Phyllis, what do you want?"

Phyllis shrugged. "Nothing, just making small talk."

Sharon walked off, and Phyllis grinned, and headed in the opposite direction...

Adam is in his room working on his resume, when his cell phone started ringing. He didn't bother looking at the number, he just answered. "Adam."

"Hey."

His eyes widen. "Brenda?"

"Have you forgotten my voice?"

"Never. I just can't believe it's you. I've been waiting on your call."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know, I wanted to give you time, to get settled."

Brenda sighed. "Well, at least we are talking now. It's weird not seeing you."

"I know. We could Skype?"

"I forgot about that! Log on."

"Already on the way."

They log on, and within no time they are looking at each other.

Brenda grinned. "Look at your hair, it looks wilder. I've missed it."

He smirked. "Not more than I've missed yours. My Rapunzel."

"You and this obsession with my hair." She had it pulled up in a ponytail. She released it, and tossed the ponytail holder. It fell down passed her shoulders. "Thought I'd be nice, and give you a fix."

He grinned. "Thanks, I really appreciate it. It looks longer than I remember."

"It's about the same length, it's only been a week Adam."

He stared at her. "Seems like forever."

"Yeah." She started pouting. "I miss you. I miss our talks….your jokes."

He smiled. "Me too. I forget sometimes you're gone. I find myself walking towards your room."

"I'm sure we'll get use to things eventually. I mean we spent so much time together, it's natural to feel that way. So what's new with you?"

"I'm looking for a job."

She smiled. "Good for you. And stay away from that bar!"

"I can't. With you gone, the bar is my best friend."

"No, Jack Daniels is your best friend."

He laughed. "I haven't had a drink in awhile. Well, I had a couple the day you left. That was a rough day."

"For...me too." They locked eyes for a moment. "Do you regret that night, now that you've had time to think about it?"

Adam shook his head. "Nope. I often wish you were still here, so we can do it again. You do have the best biscuits. I always thought you did, and then I got a chance to taste them. And they did not disappoint."

She giggled. "I'm glad we can joke about it."

"Who's joking?"

She changed the subject. "Have you seen the great love of your life?"

"My bar stool?"

She grinned. "No, Sharon."

"I saw her earlier."

"Oh."

Adam felt an overwhelming need to explain. "Brenda, it isn't what you think, she saw me sitting at the bar, and we spoke briefly."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. And I thought you haven't been drinking?"

"It was just club soda."

"You sure it wasn't vodka?"

"Nope." He held up his pinky. "Pinky swear."

"Ok, I believe you."

He smiled. "I've missed that gorgeous face."

"Yours too." She yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yes, I had to get up early."

"I won't keep you, I know how much you need your beauty sleep…all five minutes."

She grinned. "Call me tomorrow, I like hearing from you."

"Yes, Maam. Sleep well."

"I will. Talk to you later."

"Ok." And they both logged off…..

Adam spent the rest of the day, perfecting his resume, and using his connections to find open positions. He managed to land himself, a couple of interviews. He closed his laptop, and sighed. "That was easier than expected." *knock at the door*

He walked over and answered it. It was Sharon. "Sharon?"

"I….need to talk to you. Are…you busy?"

"No, not at the moment." He moved to the side, and she walked passed him.

Sharon walked in and turned. "I was hoping we could get together."

Adam put his hands into his pockets. "For what?"

"Because I miss you."

"Sharon-."

Tears filled her eyes. "Adam, please. I know how you must feel."

"I don't think you do."

"Yes I do, you are tired of the back and forth. But this time it will be different. I promise. Please, we meant so much to each other, I just want that back."

Adam looked down, then back up at her. "And how do you suppose we do that? I can't be around Faith, Little Nicky's head would spin, and pea soup would ooze out of his ears."

"I don't want Nick controlling my life. He can see who he wants to see, and so will I. I wanted to tell you this earlier, but you ran off. The judge saw no reason, why I shouldn't have joint custody. And I can do, and see whomever I want."

"When did this minor miracle happen?"

"It's been in the works, for awhile now. We couldn't talk about it, because it was court ordered. I never gave up on us. But I had to cut all ties with you, just for a little while."

Adam ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say, we can start again."

Adam stood there, he felt cornered. He could tell she was excited, and he didn't want to hurt her. He forced a smile. "We can try…." She walked over, caressed his cheek, and pressed her lips against his…...

Brenda finished early the next day, and decided to catch up with one of her closest friends. They decided to meet at a local café. Her friend's name was Katerina, and they have known each other for years. Katerina owned her own salon, and that's how her and Brenda met. Katerina was the same age as Brenda. She was from a wealthy family, who pretty much disowned her, for marrying a guy they disapproved of. They disapproved, because he came from the wrong side of the tracks. They left her with nothing, but she worked hard, and became successful anyway.

Katerina pulled her dark hair into a ponytail, and crossed her petite legs. "I've missed you, seems like forever."

"I know, I've missed you too."

Katerina opened a couple of packets of splenda, and poured them into her tea. "Meet any cute guys in Genoa City?"

"I met this one guy, and we basically hung out the whole time."

Katerina stirred her tea. "Really? Do tell."

"We were just friends."

"Are you sure, because I think I detected a little something in those eyes."

Brenda bit her lip and grinned. "We kind of slept together the last night."

Katerina covered her mouth, and chuckled. "I knew it! I knew it! We are just friends, yeah right." She leaned forward, and whispered. "Was it good?"

Brenda blushed. "I'll never tell."

"Yeah, you like him. If he was somebody you didn't care for, you would have spilled those beans, before I had time to get it out."

Brenda sipped her drink and laughed. "It was just one night, that's all."

Katerina rolled her eyes. "Hmmm….mmmm….I know."

Brenda grinned. At that moment her cell phone rung. She didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it anyway. "Excuse me." She then muffled up under her breath. "Who in the world is this?" She answered. "Hello."

"Hello, Brenda."

She instantly recognized that voice. "Ronan?"

"Yes, how are you?"

"Great, and you?"

"Fine. This might come as a shock to you, but I'm in Rome."

Brenda leaned back in her chair. "What? Where?"

"I'm at a hotel, in the middle of the city."

"Why are you in Rome?"

"I have federal business in London, so I decided to come and see you, before heading over there."

Brenda started giggling. "Give me a minute, I'm a little shocked."

"It's understandable. I hope I'm not making you feel pressured, or putting you in a position you don't want to be in?"

"No, not all. It's fine."

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude, but I would love it, if we could get together."

Brenda eyes widen. Katerina is staring at her, and mouthing the word, what. Brenda held up her finger, and mouthed, one minute. "Ok, Ronan, we can get together."

"Are you sure Brenda?"

"Yeah, maybe we can meet tonight?"

"Ok, what time? And I'll come to you."

"Seven? I'll have to send you the address. Do you have access to your email?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll be emailing you."

"Do that, talk to you later."

"Yeah, ok." She disconnected the call.

Katerina was about to burst, she wanted to know who Brenda was talking to. "What?"

Brenda's mouth fell open. "I was not expecting that."

"Dammit Brenda, What?"

Brenda told Katerina all about Ronan, Adam, and their date.

"So, Adam is the guy you hung out with, and slept with the night of your date with Ronan?"

She nodded. "And I never guessed in a million years, Ronan would actually come to Rome."

"Yeah, but I think you kind of wished it was Adam, am I wrong?"

Brenda shrugged her shoulders. "Can't always have what you want. But Ronan is in Rome, wow!"

Katerina leaned back, shook her head, and laughed…...

Brenda is at back at her apt. She still couldn't believe Ronan came to Rome. At that moment, her cell phone rung. She picked it up, and answered it. "Hello."

"Lady with the best biscuits, how are you?"

Her face lit up. "Adam….you called." She sat down on the sofa.

"I said I would."

"How is the job search going?"

"Well, given I just started yesterday, I've managed to land a couple of interviews."

"What? Really?"

"Yep. I have my first one today."

"That's quick."

"I know right. I couldn't believe it myself. But it might have something to do with me being a Newman. But whatever I'll take it."

"I'm still proud of you. Let's skype."

"Ok."

They take a moment to log on. After awhile, they are looking at each other.

Adam smiled. "You look really nice."

"Thanks." Brenda had on some fitted jeans, a loose fitting top, with a pair of heels. Adam could see her from top to bottom, because she was sitting Indian style in the bed. "So, are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"The interview."

"No, I don't get nervous. If I don't get it, I'll move on to the next. And I don't know if I'm going to accept it anyway. They might be interviewing me, but I'm going to be interviewing them too."

Brenda smiled. "Well good luck."

"Thanks."

"Why are you up so early? What time is it there?"

"Seven."

"You should be sleeping."

"I should be, but I needed my Brenda fix."

She grinned. "How exactly are you making it without me?"

He smiled. "That's a question I'm asking myself everyday. I do miss you."

"Me too."

"You miss you too?"

She giggled. "You know what I mean. So, what time is your interview?"

"In a couple of hours."

"No wonder you're up, and shouldn't you be getting ready. You know….getting your mind prepared, relaxing."

"Why do you think I called you?"

She smiled. "You are piling it on today."

He laughed. "What can I say, you help me get my mind right."

She giggled. "Glad I could be of help."

His eyes were glued to the screen, he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Come back to Genoa City."

Brenda wasn't expecting that. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. It's how I feel."

"I can't, my life is here. Come to Rome. You could easily move here. And I have an extra room."

"So, we can be roommates?"

"Don't you think, we'd make the best roommates?"

He chuckled. "And we could have sleepovers? You sleep in my bed, and I sleep in yours."

Brenda smiled. "Promise?"

Adam laughed. "Rapunzel, are you flirting?"

"No, I don't flirt."

"The hell you don't."

She smiled. "Well, I don't want to keep you. Go and get ready for your interview! And wear one of your black suits, you look good in them."

"Yes, mommie."

"Call me, and let me know what happened. I don't care how late it is. I love you." (Oh sh*t.) She didn't mean to say that.

He saw the horror on her face. He smiled. 'I love you too."

She smiled. "Bye."

He bowed. And they logged off…...

Phyllis was sitting in the coffee shop, working her laptop, when her cell phone rung. She looked down, and instantly knew who it was.

"Brenda! Hi!"

"Hey Phyllis, how is everything?"

"It's great."

Phyllis and Brenda have been emailing each other, since she went back to Rome.

"I just had to call ,and tell you who showed up in Rome."

Phyllis stopped what she was doing. "I'll bite, who?"

"Ro-nan."

"What! I knew he left Genoa City, but I thought he was going back to Washington?"

"He is in Rome. He called me this morning. We are supposed to meet later."

"He must really like you."

Brenda poured herself a glass of water. "I don't know, maybe so."

At that moment, Phyllis spotted Adam and Sharon. "Guess, who just walked into the coffee shop, and together?"

"Who?"

"Sharon and Adam."

"Really? Maybe they just ran into each other."

"I don't think so, she just reached up, and adjusted his tie. Oooh, and she just kissed him on the cheek."

"Oh….really?"

"Yes. Did he tell you anything?"

"Nope, not a thing."

Phyllis pulled out her phone, and snapped a quick picture, and emailed it to Brenda. "Check your email."

"Ok."

"But back to Ronan, where are you going?"

"I don't know, dinner maybe. Has Adam left?"

"Yes, but Sharon is still here. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Brenda, are you in love with Adam?"

"Of course not, just worried about him."

"Oh...ok."

"Listen, Phyllis, I have to go, I'll email you after I meet up with Ronan."

"Ok." They disconnect the call. Phyllis felt extremely guilty. She always thought Brenda had a thing for Adam, but she always swore she didn't. "Damn Phyllis." She closed her laptop, and left...

Brenda opened the email from Phyllis, and clicked on the attachment. There stood Adam and Sharon. And they looked very much together. "He didn't even mention it to me." She deleted it. "It's his life."

Brenda decided to go and buy herself a new dress, for her date with Ronan. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the door...

**Part 2**

Brenda lived in a busy part of town. There were boutiques and restaurants everywhere. She had a car, but she rarely drove it. She liked walking. She ended up going to one of the boutiques, that was not too far from her apt. It didn't take her long to find a dress. It was a beautiful dark blue dress. It stopped mid thigh, and fit like a glove. It didn't have any sleeves, and the front and back were covered. It was all about the legs. After purchasing it, Brenda walked back to her apt. She passed by the restaurant, that was next door to her apt building, and looked inside. The bar was empty, she instantly thought about Adam, she always thought….about…..Adam...

It's almost time for Brenda's date with Ronan. She is dressed and ready to go. She paired her dark blue dress with nude pumps. She loosely curled her hair, and pulled half of it up, and left the other half down. Brenda finished her makeup, and then her cell phone rung. She look down at the number, it was Adam.

"Hello."

"Hey good looking, watchu got cooking?"

"Hi, how did the interview go?"

"Log on, I want to see your face."

She logged on, and a couple of minutes later, they were face to face.

Adam smiled. "Wow, where are you going?"

"I have a date."

The smile left his face. "A date? With who?"

Brenda could have lied, but she decided not to. "Ronan."

"Ronan, as in Genoa City's sorriest?"

"Yes...he's in Rome, and he called me."

Adam was extremely shocked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Did you know he was in Rome, when we talked earlier?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know it slipped my mind. Why didn't you tell me, you were back with Sharon?"

"Because I'm not."

"Phyllis saw the two of you, in the coffee shop."

"And she called you?"

"No, actually I called her, about the same time you two were walking in."

"Am I missing something, I had no idea you were friendly with Phyllis?"

"Well, we are." Brenda didn't want to talk about Phyllis, she wanted to talk about Sharon. "Adam, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there is nothing to tell. Does it bother you?"

She didn't say anything.

"Brenda? Tell me how you feel. Because if it-" *doorbell*

"Adam, I have to go. Ronan is here."

"Call me, when you get back. And make sure he keeps his hands to himself."

"Will you be keeping your hands to yourself?"

"I have so far."

"Bye, Adam"

"No, I will see you later. Call me, please. And you look pretty, I wish you didn't. Not for him."

"I'll...call you later."

She logged off...

Brenda took a deep breath and headed into the living room. She looked out the peephole, and opened the door. "Ronan."

They hug.

He smiled. "You look better than I remember, I didn't think that was possible."

She relaxed, then smiled. "Thank you. Where are we going?"

"I was hoping you could help me out with that."

"Of course." She grabbed her purse, and they head out...

Adam walked into the office of Restless style, and spotted Phyllis working at her desk. She stopped typing when she saw him enter. He didn't even ask if he could sit down, he grabbed a seat, and plopped down in it.

"Hey Phyllis."

Phyllis leaned back in her chair. "What do you want Adam?"

"Why did you tell Brenda about me and Sharon?"

Phyllis rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Honestly, I didn't know it was a secret."

"You knew what you were doing."

Phyllis picked up a pen, and started playing with it. "Actually, I didn't. I had no idea she was in love with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean I've seen you two around, and always suspected their was something going on, but after talking to her, I dismissed it. But after I told her about you and Sharon, her reaction pretty much told me, I was right. Don't tell me, you are oblivious to that?"

Adam stood up. "Mind your business Red."

Phyllis stared at him, he was crazy, but he didn't scare her. They were cut from the same cloth. "Ok, psycho."

He shook his head and left.

Phyllis yelled. "Thanks for stopping by, please don't do it again!" She watched him leave. "Creep..."

"So how long are you in Rome?"

"Just today, Wish it was longer, but I have to get to London. I'm working on a case."

She sipped her champagne. "What kind?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Not even a little?"

He shook his head. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. And you're much too pretty too die."

She ate some of her food. "Well you gave me quite a shock, when I learned you were in Rome."

"My deepest apologies, but I am very smitten with you Miss Barrett."

She smiled. Brenda was trying her best to show Ronan a good time, but all she could think about was Adam. "How long are you going to be in London?"

"How ever long it takes. But hopefully, no more than a couple of days." Ronan stared at Brenda, who was fumbling with her fork. "Brenda, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She dropped her fork on her plate, and sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your evening. I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's ok, I understand. I just appreciate you making the time for me. Would you like to cut this short?"

"No, of course not. You didn't have to come to Rome, but you did. Forgive me."

"You're forgiven, but you don't owe me anything."

"I know, and I promise you will have a good time. Let's eat, and then we'll take a tour of the city."

"Let's."

They finish their dinner, and spend the rest of the evening touring the city. They stopped at a bar, and had a couple of drinks. They ended up having a pretty good time. Ronan was so mysteriously handsome, and interesting. Under different circumstances she would have been interested in him. But the circumstances were not different, her heart belonged to the man, with the wild hair.

The car waited, while Ronan walked her up to her apt.

Brenda unlocked the door, and turned. "Thanks for a wonderful evening."

"Thank you." He looked down at her. "Take care, Brenda."

"You too Ronan."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Whoever it is that has your heart, I hope he treats it right."

She smiled. "Goodbye Ronan."

"Bye Brenda." And he disappeared down the hall...

Adam looked at the time, it was after six in Genoa City, which meant it was past midnight in Rome. He still had not heard from Brenda. He couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed his phone, but at that moment it rung. It was Brenda.

He answered on the first ring. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You just made it back?"

"Yes."

"Log on, I want to see you."

They log on.

"Where did you go?"

"To dinner, and then we toured the city."

"Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes."

"Why did you let him kiss you?"

"Why wouldn't I Adam? Did you let Sharon kiss you?"

Adam just stared at her.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No, and where is all this coming from?"

"I should ask you the same!" Brenda dropped her head. As the tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Brenda, I don't want to argue. I really just want to know, what is going on here?"

She looked back up, and wiped her tears away. "I...don't...know."

"Why are you crying? Did I upset you? Because if I did, that was not my intention." He wished to God, that he could touch her.

"No, I'm fine Adam. I'm going to log off, I'm tired, and I don't feel like talking."

"No you're not. We are going to finish this."

"I'll call you in a week or so."

"A week? Why a week? Are you going somewhere?"

"No, I just think we shouldn't talk for awhile, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because….I….nothing. I'll talk to you later." And then she was gone…

Adam was about to call her back, when he heard a knock at his door. He closed his laptop, walked over, and answered it.

It was Sharon. "Hey."

"Sharon, I'm…in the middle of the something, can I call you later?"

"I just wanted to know, how your interview went?"

"Fine, they offered me a position."

She smiled and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, look I have to go."

She pretended like she didn't hear him. "We should celebrate….tonight?"

Adam ran his fingers through his hair. "Not tonight."

Sharon nodded. "Adam, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing….I'm fine."

"You don't act fine."

"I said, I was fine."

"Adam, I realize you are in the middle of something, but please answer this one question. Because I don't want to waste my time."

Adam looked down into her eyes. "Shoot."

"Are you still in love with me?"

Adam did not see that one coming. He didn't want to lie to her, so he said nothing.

Tears filled her eyes. "That explains a lot."

"I still care about you, Sharon."

"But you're just not in love." She wiped her eyes. "I guess I left one too many times."

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Me too." She turned and headed down the hall.

Adam sighed, and went back into his room. He tried calling Brenda but she wouldn't answer. He plopped down on the sofa, picked up his phone, and dialed his travel agent…...

It's the next day, and Brenda has the day off. She decided to go and get her hair done, at Katerina's salon. It was a full service salon. She also got a massage, and a mani and pedi. She was extremely relaxed by the time she left.

She had been at that salon for almost seven hours, but she felt better than she did last night.

The salon was a couple blocks from her apt. She said her goodbyes to Katerina, and headed home.

While walking home, she couldn't help but stop in a couple of boutiques. She ended up buying a couple of pieces of jewelry, and then she continued on down the street.

She walked passed the restaurant, looking in as she always did, all of sudden she stopped. There was something very familiar, about that guy sitting at the bar. She stood there for a moment, because she thought she was losing it. Once she realized, she was standing in front of the window, and people started to stare, she walked over to the door, and pulled it open. The host asked if she needed a table. She shook her head, and told her she was going over to the bar.

Brenda walked slowly, and as she got closer, she felt like running. But she didn't.

He pulled the glass to his lips.

She sat down next to him. "I hope that isn't vodka."

He sat the glass down. And turn towards her. He shook his head, his eyes smiling. "Nope, club soda."

Tears filled her eyes. "Adam." She dropped her bags, he pulled her closer, and they hugged. She buried her face into his neck, holding on tightly. "You came….."

He whispered into her ear. "Brenda, let's go up to your apt."

She lifted her head, and nodded. He gathered up her bags, and his, and they made their way out of the restaurant…..

Brenda unlocked her door and they went in. He dropped the bags on the floor, placed his hands on both sides of her face, and kissed her. She melted into his arms. His lips felt like they were made for hers. The kiss started to build in intensity. Adam pulled away.

"I need to shower."

She nodded. "I have three bathrooms, just pick one."

"I'll be back."

Adam grabbed his bag, and went into the main bathroom. A couple seconds later she heard the shower. She couldn't believe he was here, in Rome. She went into her room, and pinned her hair up. She decided to take a quick shower, just to freshen up. After finishing, she slid on a pair of pajama pants, and a tank. She came out, and Adam was still in the shower. She released her hair, and sat down on the sofa. A couple of minutes later, she heard the shower stop. She was so happy to see him, but he was there to finish that talk. She started to get a little nervous. She couldn't hide now.

He came out. His hair was dripping wet, and he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He walked over and sat down near her, pulling her closer. He kissed her again, and ran his fingers through her hair. He took a piece as he often did, and twirled it around his finger.

"I missed you. And you smell like heaven, and you look even better."

She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "You and this hair."

"I think you missed my hair."

She nodded. "Yes I did, but not only that, I missed our friendship. I missed seeing you everyday, it was hard when I left." She caressed his face.

"I agree, it was hard when you left." He caressed her face.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't talk to me, so I had to come to you."

"So, you came all this way to talk? I always thought you were missing some screws."

He smiled. "We can talk later, if that's ok."

"Yeah…sure. Are you hungry?"

He nodded. He leaned over and kissed her, and made his way inside, sweeping his tongue against hers. She moaned, and threw her arms around his neck, straddling him. His hands moved up under her shirt cupping her. She broke the kiss. "I don't think we're best friends anymore."

Adam kissed her again. He stood up, with her wrapped around his waist. "Where is your room?"

"That way."

He walked into her bedroom. "Nice."

"Thanks."

He gently placed her on the bed, and looked down at her. "I've missed you Brenda. I don't think I ever want to be without you again. How do you feel about that?"

She sat up. He sat next to her. "You're not going back to Genoa City?"

"No."

"Whatever happened with that interview?"

"I got the job, but I turned it down."

"Why?"

"Because, being close to you was more important." He grabbed a strand of her hair.

"You want to stay here, and be my roommate?"

He shook his head. "Your bedmate. That's if you'll have me. I promise to clean, and cook, and lay the pipe whenever you want it."

She started laughing. "Lay the pipe?"

"How do you feel about that?"

"Are you here because I'm your only friend, and that's why you missed me?"

"I have Jesus, or the devil, one of them likes me. I'm sure of it."

She laughed. "I'm serious Adam."

"I'm here because, I can't be without you. Life just isn't the same, without you in it." He sighed. "I don't know what else to tell you. You have to know I love you."

"Yeah, like a friend."

He shook his head. "No not like a friend. I love you like a man loves a woman. I want to share all my hopes, dreams, failures, and successes with you, no one else. I don't love Sharon, I love you. I don't want her, I want you. I can be without her, but I can't be without you." He pulled her onto his lap. "I love you Brenda. My beautiful Rapunzel."

She smiled, and kissed his nose.

He kissed her lips. "I'm hoping you feel the same way."

"I think I can grow to love you." The smiled left his face. She started laughing. "I'm just kidding." She kissed his chin, and moved back up to his lips. Then looked him in his eyes. "You asked me a long time ago, why wasn't I scared of you, it's because I loved you so much."

He smiled. "Do you have any idea, what you are getting yourself into?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm excited to find out."

He kissed her hard. "Are your biscuits still full of butter?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, you'll have to see."

He moved her to the bed, and then made his way down her body. She felt her pants sliding down her legs. He stood up, and tossed them.

He looked down at her. "Brenda, don't ever let Ronan or any man touch you again. I will not hesitate in chopping them up, and throwing them into the pacific ocean."

Brenda sat up and laughed. "That's harsh. Why did you say that?"

He stepped out his boxers. "Because I meant it."

She started giggling. "You can't go around saying stuff like that."

"I won't say it again."

"Or doing it, Adam!"

"As long as no one touches you."

Her eyes widen. "You are serious…..aren't you?"

"As a heart attack."

Something in his eyes, told her he was not joking. She should have been scared, but she loved her big bad wolf, and he loved her.

He smiled, pushed her back onto to the bed, and parted her thighs. His lips found the sweetest of spots, and he began to blow her house down…..

**The End**


End file.
